Abusive Heart 2: The Cliffs of Dover
by Allen Frost
Summary: Though defeated before, A.F. returns as determined as ever to capture Shuichi and remove Yuki from the picture. This time, he teams up with Ryuichi to help bring the famous couple down. Yuki must fight against all odds to defeat this force of evil. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: A Suprising Guest

Abusive Heart 2: 

The Cliffs of Dover

WARNING:

Contains Graphic and Homoerotic Content. The M rating is there for a reason.

Author's Note:

Raise your hands up and testify! I am back, ladies and... -sigh- ladies. I promised a sequel, and a sequel I shall deliver. I have planned out most of it, though a lot remains unwritten, but based on what I know, this is going to be one great ride. Comparing it to the last one will be, in my opinion, impossible. I plan on working hard, and, honestly, I wouldn't bother if it weren't for people like you who take the time to read my writing (double kudos go to all who review). While reading the first one isn't totally needed, it is probably a good idea to, just so you know the O.C. character and my pairings. So, enough of my jabber, you clicked on this because you want to read the story. Thanks for starting this journey with me, and I hope you will find it as exciting as I do!

Chapter One: A Surprising Guest

Ryuichi went about his California hotel suite, putting up his various toys while humming a few bars of a new song. Dressed in blue, silk pajamas, he was almost ready for bed. Sleep weighed down his eyelids and he struggled to pull himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

While he pulled the bristles against the inside of his month, the sound of a sudden bang startled him and he dropped the toothbrush into the sink. Peering out of the bathroom, he looked down the darkened hall of the suite and tried to cut through the blackness. Deep within the bowls of the dark room, he could hear the steady patter of footsteps echo off the walls.

Gathering his courage, Ryuichi stepped into the hall and curled his bare toes into the carpet. "Who's there?" he asked in a voice stronger than his spirit, "This is a private room and there is a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. Leave." There was no answer. Silence for a few moments before the footsteps continued.

Ryuichi gasped when he realized the footsteps were growing louder. Whatever it was, it was coming right at him! Cowering, he closed his eyes and almost fell to the floor as he heard heavy breathing approach him. A strong gust and a millions whispers were carried with the breeze. The voices were inaudible, except for one word. Whatever the voices were saying, he was involved. Like a million branches scratching against each other in a chilled Autumn wind, his name rose above the clatter. "RYUICHI!"

His eyes shot open when he thought he heard his name shouted, but looking around, no one was near him, and the footsteps had vanished. Turning on a light, he ventured into the room where he thought all this had come from but found nothing. Just an empty room with some of his possessions.

He sighed and headed towards the bedroom. "Lack of sleep, na no dah," he muttered. Pushing the door open, Ryuichi focused on the bed before him and ignored the unearthly shadows dancing against the wall. Once snug in bed, he closed his eyes and smiled. Late nights had started to play tricks on his mind. Some sleep and this would all be fine.

But the breathing started again. Soft at first, almost to be mistake with his own, but soon it grew louder. Moaning, Ryuichi clenched his eyelids shut and tried to roll over, but cold hands grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Wake up!" The voice commanded.

Terrified, Ryuichi's eyes shot wide open and he found himself staring at the face of a pale man in a mask.

The mask was plain but horrifying. Made of a white porcelain, raised ridges gave the impression of a demonic face. Long fangs jutted from the edge of the mask and hugged the man's jaw bone right down to his pointed chin. A sharp row of teeth lined his upper lip that stretched into a wide smile. Trying to stare into the eye holes, Ryuichi saw slightly violet iris' sparkling from within the shadows.

"Shh, child," the man said as he pressed a long, thin finger against Ryuichi's fine lips, "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you."

For a moment, fear grasped at Ryuichi's words and held them hostage deep within his throat. Finally, as he watched the man's smile twitch, he managed to choke out, "Who... Who are you?"

Letting go of Ryuichi, the man leaned back and laughed. He walked his fingers down Ryuichi's neck and stopped at the first button of his pajama top. With a flick of his hand, the button popped open and Ryuichi's chest was exposed. In embarrassment, he tried to cover it with his hands, but the man quickly grabbed Ryuichi's wrist and held them away from the bare flesh.

"Over the years, I have been called many things, but you, my dear, you may know me as A.F." Placing his head against Ryuichi's shoulder, A.F. breathed in the sweet scent of candy that seemed to emanate off Ryuichi's form.

Thick, white hair flowed from A.F.'s head and brushed against Ryuichi's chest. Fighting back a squeal, he bit his bottom lip as the strands tickled his nipples that stiffened in excitement. The chords in his neck tightened as he spoke. "And how can you help me?"

A.F. chuckle as he felt something in Ryuichi's pajama pants harden, "We both lust after the same thing. Bot of us have set our gaze upon a small, pink-haired singer." Splitting his lips, A.F. graced them against Ryuichi's clavicle and felt the veins pulse with life just beneath the tan flesh.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked as his breathing quickened, "What do you- GAH!" he gasped as he felt A.F.'s teeth gently nibble on his skin. A moist, warm tongue swept over his neck and his chest. "What do we want with Shuichi?"

A.F. undid the rest of Ryuichi's pajama buttons and kissed the thin torso. Sliding a hand across Ryuichi's thighs, A.F. grabbed the waist-band and pulled them off in a quick motion. He grabbed Ryuichi's already hard penis and ran his tongue against it, while kissing the flesh lightly. Looking up, his violet eyes caught the light and they seemed to glow through the mask, "What do you think?"

Ryuichi threw his head back and groaned when it smacked into the hard wall. Opening his mouth, he began to pant as A.F. sucked his dick, pulling it into his hungry mouth and pushing it into the back of his throat. Beads of sweat glistened against his exposed body as A.F.'s head bobbed up and down, the cool mask hitting Ryuichi's shaved pubic area.

His mouth hung open and he panted. Rising up within him, he could feel the force of his body begin to churn as his hot cum threatened to break free and burst across A.F.'s warm tongue. Right when it seemed that he couldn't take anymore, A.F. pulled back and let the cock, now wet with saliva, drop out of his mouth.

Smiling, he lifted Ryuichi's right leg while he began to use his free hand to rub the tight hole that begged for attention. A.F. leaned across the ocean of Ryuichi body and placed soft kisses against his moist lips. Though cold, Ryuichi slowly began to kiss him back, falling more and more into the moment. Locked together, their tongues were caught in a vicious duel as they both sucked life out of each other. A loud moan escaped a brief moment when the lips were parted as A.F. slid his finger into Ryuichi's ass.

Back and forth, A.F. slipped another finger in and loosened Ryuichi's anal walls. "No." Ryuichi commanded, "No more loosening. Put it in me. I want it in me."

A.F. nibbled on Ryuichi's neck, "It will hurt if I put it all in right now." He pulled his fingers out and massaged the fleshed around the open hole.

Gripping his fingers around a chunk of A.F.'s hair, Ryuichi's eyes opened wide and he said, "Good. Do it. I want it to hurt a little. Oh God, I want to feel you in me like I've never felt anything before!"

"As you wish," A.F. muttered as he undid his black, leather pants and pulled out his cock, as pale as he was, it was at least over eight inches. "I warned you," he whispered as he pressed the head against Ryuichi asshole. Taking a deep breath, Ryuichi screamed out as he felt the head squeeze past his flesh and dig into him. A.F. moved his thin hips back and forth. A.F. struggled to force it all the way in. "You're so fucking tight," he exclaimed as he pushed harder and harder.

"Nah, nah, AHH, FUCK!" Ryuichi screamed. It hurt so good. He tried to squirm as he felt A.F.'s dick tunnel it's way by his prostate. Throbbing inside of him, Ryuichi could feel every pulsing vein, every wrinkle of flesh pressed tight against his inner walls. "And -nah- how can you -gah!- help us get Shuichi? AGHHH!?"

A.F. smiled and grabbed a handful of Ryuichi's hair, "Simple. We just need to get rid of Eiri Yuki. Bright eyes seemed to flash with rage when he mentioned that name. Moaning, Ryuichi was in too much bliss to fear the man now.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ryuichi squealed as A.F. increased his thrusting. He felt like he was being packed to full and might split open under the pressure of A.F.'s dick. "Oh God, mmm, fuck," Ryuichi mumbled as A.F. continued. Tears glistened around his shut eyes as felt the dick slide up and reach new levels of ecstasy that Ryuichi had not known before. "And how would we do that?"

Stopping, A.F. rubbed his hand against Ryuichi's mouth and slide a finger into the parted lips. Like a child, Ryuichi began to suck on the cold finger as A.F. pushed it in deeper, almost gagging him. Leaning over, A.F. nibbled his ear softly before whispering, _"By any means necessary_." A.F. pushed in as deep as he could go an held Ryuichi's shuddering body. After licking his ear, A.F. added, "I'm going to come in you now."

Squeaking, Ryuichi was caught off guard when he felt the semen burst out of A.F.'s dick and explode, sticky and warm, inside him. A.F. pulled out and patted Ryuichi on the stomach. Out of breath, Ryuichi asked, "The police could get us. We'll go to prison."

"I've never been caught before, and I don't plan to start screwing up now. There is a hiding place I know of. Within the mountains south of here. Guarded by jagged rocks and a powerful waterfall, only I know how to reach them."

Gasping, Ryuichi squirmed as he felt the hot cum leak out of him. With a quick finger, A.F. swept up the escaping liquid and licked it clean off his hand. Ryuichi calmed down and looked up and this sudden force in his life, "And what is this impenetrable fortress of yours?"

Resting a hand against his mask, A.F. answered with a slight hint of laughter in his voice, "They are called The Cliffs of Dover." A.F. giggled and climbed out of Ryuichi's bed. "I want coffee, go make me some." Ryuichi nodded and climbed out of bed. Pouring the water into the machine, he resumed humming his song and smiled when he felt A.F.'s hands grasp him and the cold arms wrap around him in an embrace. "After the success of Shuichi's battle of the bands a year ago," A.F. continued, "Other American record labels are finally showing interest. The entire band will be flown out here to L.A. within a week."

Ryuichi poured out a mug of hot coffee and handed it to A.F., "And how do you know that Yuki will be with them?"

A.F. took the cup and poured the coffee into his mouth; sighing in contentment as the hot liquid splashed against his tongue. Swallowing, A.F. answered, "After what happened in New York? Ha! I doubt Yuki would let Shuichi come here by himself. In fact, I guarantee he won't let the small boy out of his sight." A.F. set the mug down on the counter and walked into the sitting room. "Your coffee sucks, by the way."

Ignoring the insult, Ryuichi followed him and asked, "Where does my part come in?" He followed A.F. and sat down on the couch next to him.

"I doubt that Yuki won't be the only one looking out for Shuichi. Everyone is going to be on high alert after what happened the last time they were here. They trust you. I need you to separate Shuichi from that herd, just for a little bit. After that, I'll work my part and we will release Shuichi back unto them. If my powers remain strong, soon, Shuichi will be able to disappear and no one will bother looking for him. The boy will be ours and no one will suspect either of us."

"The last time?" Ryuichi asked as he played with A.F.'s long, flowing hair, "What do you mean? What went wrong?"

"I was stupid. Too smash and grab. Of course, I was never expecting to find a sample like Shuichi. His beauty caught me totally of guard."

Sitting up, Ryuichi placed his hands in his lap, "Why should I trust you?"

"A little late for that, don't you think?" A.F. said with a smile. Ryuichi looked unconvinced. Sighing, A.F. pulled out a long, golden dagger, intricate carvings danced across the blade that glistened in the moonlight. In a blur, A.F. threw the dagger and it smacked the T.V.. Exploding in a shower of sparks, Ryuichi cowered as he watched A.F. stand up and pull the dagger out of the ruined electronic. "If you ever doubt my loyalty, just remember that I could have killed you hours ago. I was here. Waiting for you to come home." A.F. rushed across the room and planted a kiss on Ryuichi's lips, "_And I could still kill you now," _he whispered. Standing up, he pointed the tip of the blade at Ryuichi and asked him, "So, will you help capture Shuichi and rip him away from Yuki Eiri?"

Ryuichi gulped and stood up. Opening his arms, he held A.F.'s solid frame against his body. He looked up into the eyes of the mask. Nodding, he responded, "Yes." After a long, passionate kiss, the two burst out in such a manic fit of laughter that their joy could be heard echoing down the street from two blocks away.

Across an entire ocean in Japan, Yuki's eyes burst open and he sat up in bed. Sweat poured freely down his face as he fumbled around for the phone and climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping figure of Shuichi.

Dialing, Yuki held the phone against his ear and listened to the rings. After three, it went straight to the message machine. The beep sounded in the ear piece and Yuki quickly said, "K, I have a really bad feeling about this trip. Call me back."

Throwing the phone on the floor, Yuki slumped down on the couch and lit up a cigarette. Yuki rested his hands against head and sucked in the calming smoke. "Fuck," he said to himself, "This is a really bad idea.

After Note:

I don't have much to say. It's 9:47 in the morning where I am and I just finished this first chapter. Maybe y'all should check out my deviant art page. Just search maktrax. What else... hmm, Well, got back form Ohayocon last week. It was awesome. My next con won't be until March 27, at BGSU. It's a little con, but I love it. Not sure what I'll cosplay there. My Shuichi will be there, but lately I've been tempted to try and make a new cosplay. I was thinking L (too easy) or maybe Ritsuka. But then some friends at school want me to cosplay England from Axis Powers Hetalia, but I'm not sure. Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with school, life, and work. -sigh- but it's about time to put on an update

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

Yuki paced back and forth the bedroom. Laid out, neatly folded where piles of clothes along with two suitcases, one black and the other pink. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he blew out the smoke and let his mind bask in the calming bliss. "Clothes?"

"Check!" Shuichi responded, standing at attention at the foot of the bed. Wearing a robe and pajama pants, he gave a little salute to Yuki and giggled.

"Money?"

"Check!" Shuichi held up a white envelope and opened it, exposing the green, American currency. Placing the money in the suitcase, he turned around and gave Yuki another unanswered smile.

"Toiletries?"

"Check!" Shuichi picked up a little zipped container and opened it. "Tooth brushes, tooth paste, deodorant, face wash, shaving razors for Yuki, lotion, and, um... lubricant."

Stopping, Yuki faced Shuichi and glared at him. "For God's sake, please tell me your passport is packed this time."

Shuichi sighed and said, "Yes. It's in my suitcase, zipped up in the second compartment." Picking up the pink one, he continued, "Here, I'll show you."

"No!" Yuki yelled and knocked the luggage out of Shuichi's hands. "If it's in there, that's enough, I don't need you taking it out and losing it again."

"Yuki," Shuichi sighed and approached the tall author, "Everything is packed and ready to go. This trip to America will be a lot easier than the last, I promise. K contacted the CIA and they say they have some real leads on the A.F. case. Every clue suggests that he's still hiding in New York. We'll be on the other side of the country." Resting his head against Yuki's exposed chest, he smiled, breathing in the sweet scent of his lover. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Taking Shuichi in his arms, Yuki kissed his forehead and said, "I don't think A.F. will make this flight stressful. All this preparation is to protect me from your own stupidity."

Shuichi clenched his teeth and gripped Yuki's open, button-down shirt. "Jerk! I was trying to say things that sound comforting!"

Pushing Shuichi down on the bed, Yuki smiled and said, "It seems all this preparation was worth it. We still have a solid three hours before our flight." Yuki knocked the items off the bed and began to climb on top of Shuichi, "Now what are we going to do with three whole hours?" Gently kissing Shuichi's neck, he whispered, "Any ideas?"

Shuichi bit his lip and moaned as he felt Yuki's sharp teeth lightly nibble at his flesh. Grabbing a handful of blond hair, Shuichi squealed when he felt Yuki's warm tongue run over the bottom of his chin and down to his chest.

Sliding his hand into Shuichi's pajama pants, Yuki began to gently massage the penis that he found inside, already partially erect, and stroked it until it became as hard as a rock. It felt firm and warm in his hand, but it was the hole on the other side that called for Yuki's attention the strongest.

"Tell me what you want from me," Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear. "And if you're a good boy, I might just do it."

"Hold me tighter than you ever have before and put it in me, slow and tender. Make me know that you love me."

Just as Yuki pulled Shuichi in for an embrace, K burst through the door. "Would you two animals knock it off!? I have big news!"

Grabbing a book nearby, Yuki chucked it at K and growled, "Get the fuck out of here, we'll deal with you later. We need to finish something, American"

"Trust that I'm just like my country," K said as he pulled out a magnum and aimed it at the two lovers, "I never know when to give up." Pulling back the hammer, the gun clicked as the bullet slide into place.

Anger radiating from him, Yuki responded, "I'm also like your country. I refuse to pull out." Yuki shoved Shuichi to the floor and grumbled, "Put your clothes back on, we'll finish it later." Turning to K, he said, "This better be fucking important. If it's a waste of my time, I'll steal that gun from you and use it to take your anal virginity."

"Trust me, you'll be glad I told you this now," K said as he sat down on a chair near the corner of the room. "Touma called me an hour ago. Due to the fact that A.F. is still at large in America, you will not be traveling by plane." Shuichi shuddered when he heard those infamous initials uttered, "On top of that, he will be traveling with you himself. Along with the other members of Bad Luck, you will be traveling with the Seguchi, as mentioned, and me. You two will share a room, I will board with Fujisaki, and Touma will share a room with Hiro. Any questions?"

Shuichi shook his head 'No,' and then went back to squeezing his legs into the tight jeans. Yuki looked up, glared, and then asked, "How long is this boat ride?"

"Good," K responded. "We have a car outside ready to take you to the docks. Sakano-san will travel by plane and set us up for our arrival. Once we go ashore in California, Sakano-san will have set up all hotel, rental cars, and anything else we may need while we're there. Sak..."

An electronic voice interrupted K as his ring tone went off. "Let's have some fun, this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Embarrassed, K fumbled through his pocket, found the phone, and answered it. With a red face, he said to Shuichi and Yuki, "What? Never heard Lady Gaga?" Turning back to the phone, he said, "Hello. This is K speaking."

"K-san? Good afternoon."

"Mr. President," K said with a smile, "I was just going to call you. I'm at the lover-birds' nest and I was just about to put them in the car and deliver them to the boat."

"Be careful with them, K," Touma said, "No need to be rough. When you saw 'boat,' you make it sound like some awful whaling ship. Call it a yacht."

"Yes ma'am." K said with a laugh, "I was just filling them in on what will happen once they are off the_... _'yacht'."

"About that. Only a slight change in plans."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was recently contacted by Ryuichi, he has requested to be the one to pick up Shuichi and Yuki personally. He would like to give them a tour of the city."

"I honestly don't think that's very wise, sir. With A.F. still on the run, I think it's best that we stick to the plan and are very careful about letting them go on random tours of the city."

"K-san, this is Ryuichi we're talking about. If we can't trust him in America, it would be better off not going at all. Besides, we've had clsoe contact with the American authorities, they don't think A.F. is anywhere near California."

"You didn't deal with this man," K said with a growl, "I wouldn't be suprised if he could teleport across the world. He is dangerous and letting them go off on their own with someone as careless as Ryuichi is putting them into harms way. As manager, I cannot allow this."

"And as president, you will do what I say. I say that it is safe, and that Ryuichi will pick them up. Calm down K. You're starting to sound paranoid about your own country. If it makes you feel better, I'll hire a team of guards to follow close behind. Take a couple breaths. This little cruise will be good for you. Go out and get a tan. I'm sure Fuji-kun will thank you for it."

Taking a nervous gulp of air, K chuckled and responded, "Surely I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, Just get them on the boat. See you all there." K waited several moments after the dial tone began again and then looked at Yuki and Shuichi.

"Well, that was Touma, and he said you two will be recieved by Ryuichi. Alright? Everything else is the same deal. Now get both of your asses downstairs and in the car. Boat leaves soon, and if we're late, I'll shoot you both."

After Note:

Alright. One thing I decided about the sequel was that I wanted to make it bigger, which is what I'm setting up here. More players in the game this time around, lol. Ok... now it's time to talk about something that is a little embarrasing for me. A handful of people have asked me if I had a fan club... I don't. Though, with the number of people approaching me about it, I'm tempted to set one up. If I were, it would prolly be through Deviant Art, and would feature some of my original writing, cosplays, pictures from cons, and maybe even some art. Though, for me, the coolest thing about the idea is to see what sort of writing or artwork my writing inspires in all of you. For example, I would love to see some of your artist interprations of A.F. Though, honestly, I'm not even sure if it's a good idea. I'm very happy you all seem to enjoy my writing, and reading your reviews always leaves me flattered and blushing. So, I'm leaving up to you. If you think the idea of me having a "fan club" is a good idea, and you would be interested in joining, let me know in a comment. It is my belief that a writer writes for the reader, and so it should be up to the readers if any suich group existed. Let me know? (Also, I know many of you may be frustrated about me setting up a lemon and then not delivering. To that I say :P There is a reason! lol)


	3. Chapter 3: Good Ship and Crew

Author's Note:

It is up and running. The Frost-Fan fanclub is now up on deviant art awaiting the patronage it was promised. I know the name is lame, but it was the only one that wasn't taken L Oh well, we'll live with it. I thought a lot about what would be the purpose of anyone joining, so I'm going to make it as compelling to you as I can. First, Exclusive to the fan page will be one shot fanfics from all different series that will never make it on this website. Second, I will put up original work on the fansite, possibly even a little peak at the novel starring A.F. I always seem to be talking about. Third, you all really seem to like this story, and I'm not much of an artist, so I would love to see you're a take on my story. Fourth, links connecting you to… Idk, fun stuff, lol. Including some AMVs I'll put up on youtube. Fifth, contests! Sixth, joining would be a great way for you to try and get me to look at some of your own work. So, I've tried to make this "fanclub" as much of a community as possible. You asked for it, and so I will deliver it. (After the chapter, be sure to check out the after note for information regarding the first contest for the club)

Chapter 3: Good Ship and Crew

"Yuki," Shuichi moaned, "I don't feel well, please come over here and hold me. I need something strong to anchor myself.

Walking across the floor that groaned with the age of the boat, Yuki threw his coat on the chair before sitting on it himself and pulling out his laptap. "No," he muttered as he booted up the pc and cracked his fingers.

Whining, Shuichi continued, "Please, Yuki. I'm seasick. I just want to cuddle for a little bit. Can't you write later? I really want to have some time with you right now."

"Damn, I said 'no' already!" Yuki barked as he put on his glasses and typed in his password. Clack clack clack went the keys as he furiously tried to develop a story on the rocking ship. Pressing the keys, he found it hard to concentrate as all the senses of the sea made themselves known to him. The sharp cry of the seagulls. A low rumbling as each wave passed through the ship. The sort of brown tint everything had inside the cabin.

In the corner of his eyeglasses, he saw the transparent reflection of Shuichi with his head hung low. Shaking slightly, Silent tears fell onto the pillow near Shuichi's head as he tried to keep quiet for Yuki's work.

He sighed and shut the laptop. Standing up, Yuki crossed the room and joined Shuichi on the bed. A tuft of pink hair covered Shuichi's wet eyes. Reaching his long hand out, Yuki pushed back the hair to see Shu-chan's eyes. Smiling at Shuichi, Yuki smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry," he said softly as he pulled back the sheets and lied down underneath them. "Sometimes I forget what a precious gift you are."

He pulled Shuichi close to his body and pulled the sheets over them. Head rested in a hand that was propped up against a pillow, Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin with his finger and gave him another sweet kiss on the lips before wiping away the remaining tears with his thumb. "I'm just tired now. I'll try not to forget again."

Looking up at Yuki, Shuichi swallowed a breath of air and whispered, "Yuki…" A firm finger was placed against his soft lips, silencing him. Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead before resting his head next to Shuichi's on the pillow and closing his eyes. Sleep would be soon to follow.

"C'mon, Hiro, play with me!" Seguchi shouted as he pounced. Jumping out of the way, Hiro found himself backed into a corner with the shirtless Tohma rapidly approaching. "Oh, stop being such a silly boy, you know you want me in you."

"Get away from me!" Hiro shouted while grabbing a lamp. "Why the hell did I have to share a room with you?"

"Because, I'm the president of your production company, and guys with long red hair drive me crazy," Tohma gave a wicked laugh as he knocked the desk lamp out of Hiro's hands. "Don't worry, just close your eyes, and once I loosen you up, it will feel good!"

"Stay away from me!" Hiro yelled as he rolled out of the corner just as Tohma smacked into the wall. "I'm gonna go see what K and Fujisaki are up to."

"Wait!" Tohma shouted as Hiro opened the cabin door. "Wouldn't you rather go into Yuki's room? It would be easier if both of you were in the same room. I could get you both cornered and do all sorts of naughty things!"

"I'm leaving!" Hiro slammed the door and walked towards the ship's railing. Grabbing the cold metal, he leaned over the edge and stared into the dark swirling waters. Off in the distance fish jumped from the water and sailed through the air before splashing through the frothing white. Even when things turn violent on the sea, everything still maintains a sense of harmony and balance.

"You'll have to come to bed eventually," Tohma said as he snuck up behind Hiro and grabbed his ass.

Hiro shrieked and shoved Tohma before storming back to the cabins. Shuichi. His old high school friend. That's who he wanted to talk to right now.

Looking behind him to make sure Tohma was still at the railing, Hiro pushed open Shuichi's door and squinted into the darkened room. Lying in peace was Shuichi, curled up against Yuki.

Hiro sighed and shut the door. His friend had found happiness, but at what cost? Shuichi no longer needed Hiro as much as he used to. Hiro was with them the last time they were in America, but K had urged him to just stay in the hotel room. He wasn't sure of everything that happened. True he had seen news reports on this A.F. guy, but unlike the others, he didn't have the personal experience.

No. All he knew was that whatever happened, it had changed caused a drastic change in everyone. K wasn't as reckless and was always worried that someone was lurking behind the corner. Suguru-chan would occasionally burst out of the recording studio in tears. While napping in the studio during a break after a long day, Shuichi would occasionally awake with a scream and be drenched in cold sweat. But, the biggest change was in Yuki.

He was still cold to most people, but that was only expression deep. The cold glaze that coated his eyes for as long as Hiro could remember was gone. Replaced by alertness. Constantly watching for anything suspicious. One time, Shuichi had turned off his cell phone while working, Yuki ended up driving down to the studio just to make sure everything was alright. He had grown "worried" when he couldn't reach Shuichi.

Perhaps on the outside there wasn't a big change. However, these slight changes on the external gave secrets to the change in tides he had undergone within. Even now, just the way he was cuddling with Shuichi. Offering to be his strength when Shuichi was in pain…

As awful as what they must have gone through was, Hiro felt guilty because he was glad slightly glad it happened. After those events, Yuki's love for Shuichi seemed to have grown and strengthened beyond what Hiro thought Yuki was capable of feeling. This was the way things should be. Shuichi finally had the man he deserved.

Hiro shrugged and decided to go see what K and Fujisaki were up to. Grabbing the door handle, he found the door stuck for a second before he forced it open. Inside the room, with lights on as bright as they could, were K and Fujisaki alright…

Suguru-chan gasped when he saw the shocked Hiro and tried to struggle away from K. Unable to pull K out of him, he tried to tell K to stop in between his heavy breaths.

K just assumed that Fujisaki was teasing and continued to thrust harder. Slamming the door shut, Hiro fell against the wall wide-eyed. Tohma popped up along side of him and licked his cheek. The shocked Hiro didn't even protest. He just sat there in his near catatonic state.

"What's the matter, boy-toy?" Tohma asked as he rested his chin against Hiro's shoulder.

Turning to Tohma, Hiro gulped a mouthful of air and replied, "What has been seen, cannot be unseen."

After Note:

That was fun, now, all of you should go join the fan club. The first fan club is to design the badge that will represent the group. If you have any problem joining, send me a message. I went to a con yesterday. The BGSU Animarathon. Smallest con I've ever been to. Right now, it looks like I'm going to A-cen Chicago and Colossalcon in Sandusky, OH. And then pepper in a handful of small cons ;) Remember, SExy kitchen (Ohayocon joke, lol)


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven Help Us

Author's Note:

Ok, I was so excited by this next chapter idea; I started writing it less than a minute after posting the rather short chapter three. Very nice! As always, I hope you enjoy –bows-

Chapter 4: Heaven Help Us

"Harder. I want it harder," Ryuichi moaned as his toes curled and he grabbed a handful of sheets. Chuckling, A.F. forced in deeper. Reaching up, Ryuichi ran his fingers against the cold mask that concealed the identity of his hateful lover.

A.F. kissed and bit at Ryuichi's neck as he shifted his weight. "You're nothing but a whore, aren't you?"

Ryuichi looked up to the ceiling and let his mind sink into the foggy abyss. Every piece of A.F. was in him. Pressing and stretching against his flesh. Deep within him, he could feel the dick rub against his prostate, causing a whole riveting earthquake and joyful bliss.

Back and forth A.F. pushed himself in. Like echoes of the quake, Ryuichi could only lie there, slightly shaking. Grabbing Ryuichi by the torso, A.F. pulled him on top and used his weight to thrust deeper. He would lift Ryuichi up and slam him down until their hips smacked together. Moaning, Ryuichi felt A.F. empty into him. The hot cum pouring deep into his ass and warming him.

Waiting until A.F. softened, Ryuichi pushed up and let the long dick slide out of his ass. Collapsing by A.F.'s side, he stroked A.F.'s chest and softly cooed. He kissed A.F.'s neck. Tugging the long strands of white hair, he asked, "Would you let me cut your hair?"

"Are you some kind of idiot?" A.F. hissed sharply as he shoved Ryuichi off. "My hair has never been cut, and if you think I would let a moron like you touch my follicles…"

"Atr-"

A.F. brought his hand down quick against Ryuichi's face. "Don't you ever say my name! Insolent brat! Why I ever thought an incompetent fuck such as you might make a decent partner is beyond me. Perhaps in my age my judgment has dulled."

Looking down, A.F. saw Ryuichi's eyes were watering as a red hand mark slowly burned into his cheek. "When you first came here, I suspected you were trying to use me," Ryuichi said as he rubbed the raw flesh, "And then you told me your name… and I thought… maybe."

A.F. sighed and knelt down besides Ryuichi and ran a long finger across the red mark. "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled Ryuichi in for a close embrace, "Too be honest, I'm not always sure while I still chase Shuichi and Yuki when I have my own love right here. I don't want him, not when I have you. I love you."

Ryuichi looked up and gulped. Reaching up, he felt the edges of the hard mask. He pulled at the straps and let the mask clatter to the floor.

A.F. reached up and covered his face with his hands. Sighing, he lowered his pale hands and revealed his face to Ryuichi. Unable to contain himself, Ryuichi flung his arms around A.F.'s neck and kissed his cheeks. Welling with tears, he said, "You're so beautiful. Why do you hide beneath that mask?"

"The more exposed I am, the more I risk humanity taking advantage of me. Besides, now, it's like a special gift only for you." A.F. leaned over and picked up the mask and moved his hair out of his face.

While putting on the mask, Ryuichi grabbed his wrist. "Please. Make love to me again without it, please."

A.F. smiled and resumed attaching the straps. "Perhaps some other time, but you need rest. Remember, tomorrow you will be receiving the two love birds tomorrow." A.F. climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over his body. He felt the mattress dip as Ryuichi climbed into bed after him.

"But why? You love me, and I love you. We don't need to bother them while we have each other." Ryuichi kissed A.F. smooth chin and ran his fingers through the long hair. "Not when we have each other."

A.F. turned to his side and rested his hand on Ryuichi's cheek, "But don't you see, my dear? After what happened in New York… What they did to _me, _to my pride. It's unforgivable. We have to do this." A.F. licked Ryuichi's ear and hissed into it, "Do this, and I promise we can be together forever."

Snuggling his face against A.F.'s chest, Ryuichi whispered, "Anything for you. I'll die for you."

A.F. chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's small body and held him close. He could feel the breathing deepen as Ryuichi fell asleep. Pulling away, he stood up and went to the mirror. Stretching and cracking his neck, he studied himself in the mirror, A.F. traced the facial features of his mask and ended up combing his hairs with his nails.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "Perhaps a hair cut is in order. Just a trim. No. Perhaps more? Why not?" A.F. began shaking. Gripping the dresser near him, he tilted his head back and let out a full body laugh that caused Ryuichi to sit up from the darkness of his sleep. A.F. yelled out to himself, "Oh, my boy, you are truly a devil!" His eyes seemed to burn with their brilliant violet color.

"What's wrong, dear?" Ryuichi asked as yawns tried to steal his voice.

"Nothing darling," A.F. said in between giggles as he turned around and made his way to the bed. "Just perhaps cutting my hair isn't a horrible idea." A.F. crawled under the covers and kissed Ryuichi on the forehead. "Now go to sleep."

Ryuichi closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep. A.F.'s cool scent penetrated his dreams and held him in bliss. Through his sleep, he muttered, "I love you."

A.F. chuckled again and said, "I know you do… idiot."

After Note:

Yes, yes I know. Another short chapter. But don't worry. I promise that this sequel intends to dwarf the original in scope and vision. Just yesterday I finally finished planning out the entire story. It's very exciting, and it is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride. Remember to head over to deviant art to join the new group Frost-fan. Let me make it more enticing. The first five to join get to have me write a one shot of their choice. Any series, any couple, anything you can think of. So hurry! I'm going to A-cen in Chicago in May. Then, I'm off to Colossalcon in June. After that, it's time for Garusunoshicon! If any of yall will be at one of those cons, drop me a line! Chao!


	5. Chapter 5: Black Coffee

Author's Note

Slowly, the fan group is growing. Remember the little contest I offered last chapter? Well, there is still room for two more winner. Currently, the one shots I'll be doing for the reward include:

Gravitation and Death Note Crossover

Descendents of Darkness (need to research the series)

Kuroshitsuji (a Sebastian and Ciel pairing)

So. Wouldn't you like to see me write your idea? Then join ^^

Plus, if you want to read any of these one shots, you'll have to join, because they will be exclusively uploaded to deviant art :p

And if that's not enough to convince you, then how about the promise that there will be several more contests and rewards of different kinds! Not too mention you get to see what I look like (at least in my Eiri Yuki cosplay). That might not be such a big deal to you, but when I'm reading, I always like to have a face behind the words. It makes the story seem more real to me.

Chapter Five: Black Coffee

"Get me the hell off this boat!" Hiro shouted as he shoved past Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki stumbled as Shuichi grabbed onto his arm to help him regain his balance.

"Idiot guitarist," he grumbled as he put his arm around Shuichi, "Almost knocked me into the damned ocean. Looking around, he sighed and looked down at the mess of pink hair that was nestled into the crook of his arm. "God, I hate this country."

"Wait! Hiro! It was just a kiss!" Tohma shouted as ran off the dock. Pushing Yuki out of the way, he chased after Hiro waving his arms. "Don't be such a baby!"

Yuki tripped over himself while trying to regain his footing and fell off the departing ramp. Splash! Shuichi screamed as he leaned over the edge and looked down at Yuki, treading water and glaring up at him.

"Someone help! Yuki might drown! Don't worry Yuki! I'll get someone to save you! Are you OK?"

"Shut up and get me the hell out of the water!" Yuki shouted up to Shuichi. Running back and forth, Shuichi searched for someone to help get Yuki up. Hiro was still running with Tohma hot in pursuit. Just as he looked back up to the boat, He saw K and Fujisaki came down the ramp, holding hands and laughing.

"K!" Shuichi shouted, "You have to help us! Yuki is drowning." Sighing, K gave Fujisaki a peck on the cheek and went up to Shuichi.

Leaning over the edge, K looked down at the furious Yuki. K burst out with laughter and said, "What are you doing in the water, Yuki-san? I thought pussy-cats hate to get wet?"

"I'll shove your favorite magnum up your ass if you don't help me out right now, K," Yuki barked.

"Oh, you always know how to sweet talk me, Writer-chan."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Yuki shouted as he struggled to reach the edge of the ramp form the water.

"I read your book, Cool. It sucked." Yuki flashed K his middle finger. "You know, you don't seem to understand straight romance at all, stick with boy love from now on."

Yuki splashed some water on K and said, "Are you going to help me out, or just sit up there mocking me?"

Offering his hand, K grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him onto dry land. Soaking wet, Yuki shook the water out of his hair and stood. Light shattered off the droplets of water that still clung to his skin and sparkled in the sun. Pulling out a soggy cigarette, Yuki clicked his lighter before growling in anguish and throwing the useless cigarette into the ocean.

Looking over at Shuichi, he grumbled as the boy's eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you looking at, brat?"

"You're all wet, Yuki!" Shuichi said as he threw his arms around Yuki's waist and buried his head into the strong, broad chest.

"Get the hell off me!" Yuki snapped as he tried to push Shuichi away.

"But Yuki! You're so pretty!"

"Pretty! Pretty? Girls are pretty, you're pretty. I am NOT pretty."

"Yes, you are!" Shuichi shouted back as he licked the water from Yuki's neck. "Everyone else thinks you're pretty! Isn't he pretty, K?"

"He looks like the fairest maiden I've ever seen," K said with a laugh. He put his arm around Fujisaki again and the two walked off the ramp.

A black car pulled up and Sakano stepped out, straightened his jacket and opened the door. "Everyone hurry! The American press doesn't know that you've arrived yet! After the mess in New York, American reporters have been trying to get a quote from NG productions, or a member of Bad Luck."

K chuckled and opened the door for Fujisaki, Tohma, and Hiro. Just when Yuki was about to climb in, K slammed the door shut and got into the front passenger side. "Sorry, Writer-chan, but there is a special escort for you and Shuichi."

Sakano bowed and got into the drivers seat. The engine roared to life and left Shuichi and Yuki abandoned on the curb side in a strange city. Tall buildings loomed over them as the sound of waves crashing against the pier thudded against their ears.

Driving up next to them was a bright red convertible, and in the driver seat was-

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi shouted and waved. A huge smile broke over his face as he ran up to look at the car. "Nice car! It's so pretty, did Tohma buy it for you as a present?"

"No, Shuichi! My boyfriend got it for me as a gift. He's so generous like that." Ryuichi laughed and adjusted the mirror and unlocked the doors. Opening the front door, Shuichi climbed into the front seat while Yuki hopped over the side and slumped into the back. The sun had dried out his clothes, though his hair still hung in wet clumps.

"You're boyfriend bought you a car?!" Shuichi exclaimed as he ran his thin fingers against the dashboard. "Are you two lovers? How long have you been dating?"

"Not that long, but I can tell he loves me. The way he holds me at night after we make love. The way he opens doors for me, pulls out chairs, and all the nice things a gentlemen does. Though, he does tend to bite a little harder than what I like," Ryuichi burst out laughing as he started the car. "God! I love driving so much, I think I should get my license."

Yuki went silent and pale as the car peeled off the curb and injected itself into the heavy traffic. This was going to be a long ride.

**Earlier that morning:**

"Now Ryuichi, today is the day that you pick up my enemies from the docks," A.F. said as he tightened a mask against his face. "Damn fools thought they could trick me by staying out of the skies."

"Yes, but, sweetie," Ryuichi said as he picked up A.F.'s hand and kissed it. "I know they dishonored you and all that, but can't we just leave them alone? We have each other, and that's all we need, right?"

Growling, A.F. turned to Ryuichi. He reached out his hand as if to smack the boy across the face, but instead only took Ryuichi;s face in his hand and kissed his cheek. "Lover," A.F. said as he stared at Ryuichi through the mask, "Look into my eyes. Stare into them and do not look away."

Nodding his head, Ryuichi found himself falling into the violet eyes and his entire body started to float and his head spin. His only link to reality were those bright iris' and bottomless black pupils.

"Can't you see that we cannot be together happily until they are out of the picture? We must destroy them, make them beg for our mercy. You know, teach them a lesson. They made a fool of me, your lover… and you want them to pay, right?"

Ryuichi nodded his head again.

"Good, then you will do this for me," A.F. pulled out a glass vial filled with a clear liquid and placed it in Ryuichi's palm. "Do this for me and we can be happy together. Just get Shuichi to drink this. It tastes very bitter, so be sure to add it to a strong drink. Beer or coffee."

Closing his fingers around the vial, Ryuichi looked down at the small amount of liquid before looking back up to A.F.'s eyes. "Poison?" he asked.

"No, of course not. Too brutal. The joy of the kill is truly in the hunt, remember that. Just get him to drink this, and our road to happiness can begin. Make sure he drinks this, and I will love you with every last breath that I have."

Ryuichi smiled and snuggled his head against A.F.'s cold chest. "OK, lover," he said as he softly nibbled on the blue, silk shirt A.F. was wearing, "I'll do this so we can be together."

A.F. chuckled and kissed Ryuichi on the top of the head. Nibbling on his ear, he whispered, "Now that's a good boy."

**Outside of a Café:**

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi called out as he exited the café with both hands filled with cup trays, "I decided a warm, frothy, sweet latte for you, pilled on top with whip cream, and an Irish coffee for Yuki. Can you believed the asked to see my ID? Nah no dah!"

Yuki grabbed his coffee and took a big sip. Grunting, he set it down on the table and looked up at Ryuichi. "So, you sound happy with this new man, Ryuichi," he said as he glared at the other singer. "Does this mean your done chasing after Shuichi and all that shit?"

"Yuki, please don't make this awkward," Shuichi said as he patted Yuki's leg. "Ryuichi's feelings are his private business. Besides, you already know that I love you and only you."

"It's OK, Shuichi! He's right… I actually feel pretty bad about all of that nasty business. Since I'm so happy with this man, I can happily let you and Yuki in peace." Offering his hand, he smiled wide and said, "Friends, Yuki?"

"Hmm," Yuki said as he took Ryuichi's hand and shook it. Digging through his pockets, he tried to find a dry cigarette.

"Nah no dah! I'm so glad we can all get along now!" Ryuichi said as he started laughing, "Oh! Shuichi! I notice you haven't tried a sip of the drink I got you. Bottoms up!"

"Oh," Shuichi said with a sigh, "Actually, I'm not very thirsty right now. Thank you though!"

"But, but, Shuichi," Ryuichi said as his eyes grew wide, "I had it made special for you. Please just drink it, even if it's just to amuse me."

Giggling, Shuichi picked up the cup and said, "Alright, Ryuichi, I'll try it."

Just as he touched the cup to his lips, Yuki asked, "So what is the name of this mystery boyfriend? What does he look like?"

Shuichi set the cup down and said, "Oh! Yes! Yes! Tell us all about him."

Ryuichi's eyes just lingered on the cup, still undrunk. "He's beautiful and powerful," Ryuichi said absent mindedly. "With hair purer than snow and a laugh that could shake the moon. As graceful as a wisp of fog, but more solid than any dream."

Laughing, Shuichi said, "It sounds like you have a new song brewing about him. What's his name?"

Ryuichi looked up at the couple and began, "His name is-"

"One moment," Yuki said as he held up his finger. Pulling out his cell phone, he flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello? K-san? Where out for coffee with Ryuichi. Nothing much, just showed us some of the sights around the city. Mainly his favorite restaurants. Tohma wants us in the hotel? Alright. We'll be heading over shortly."

Shuichi rested his head against Yuki's shoulder and said, "What was that about, sweetie?"

"Nothing much," Yuki said as he pocketed the cell phone. "Tohma doesn't want us out in the city after nightfall, and I agree with him. Hurry up and drink your latte, Shu-chan, so we can go."

Picking up the cup, Shuichi downed the latte in almost one gulp, shuddered and threw the empty cup away. "It was alright, Ryuichi," Shuichi said, "But normally I don't like things that bitter."

Ryuichi giggled and replied, "I guess I'll just ask them to make the coffee not as strong next time."

"Sounds good!" Shuichi said with a thumbs up. There was a big dollop of whip cream hanging off his nose. Ryuichi laughed again when Yuki wiped his finger through the cream and licked it clean.

"Let's get walking, Shuichi," Yuki said as he put his arm around his small boyfriend. "The hotel should just be a block away. Goodbye, Ryuichi."

"See ya!" Shuichi said with a big wave.

"Good night, you two!" Ryuichi said with a big smile, "Be gentle with him, Yuki!" Ryuichi kept waving until they were both out of sight. Sighing, he walked out to the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

He put up the hood and sat there for a second. In the rearview mirror, he watched as his masked boyfriend leaned out of the shadows of the back seat. "Did he drink it?"

"Yes, love," Ryuichi said as he started the car. "All of it. Exactly what will that stuff do to him?"

"Don't worry," A.F. said as he pet Ryuichi's hair, "It won't physically harm him. It gives me access to his mind while it's in his body."

"And what are you going to do with that access?"

A.F. burst out laughing, "Let's just say that author Eiri Yuki is in for one interesting night!"

After Note:

-Sigh- Don't think Ryuichi is too much of an idiot, we all do foolish things for love. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was sort of like setting up a row of dominos (and next chapter I get to knock them over). I always love working out A.F.'s schemes. Crazy as he is, the man's a genius. I can't wait until the shit hits the fan in the story so that I'll be able to write A.F. with the full madness you'd expect from his character. Shall we talk about the pairings in this story? Well, Shuichi and Yuki (obviously), and then there's Ryuichi and A.F.. I did this pairing for several reasons, though I can't really talk about them without giving away the story, so I'll just skip to the next couple. K and Fujisaki. This carries over from the first Abusive Heart. And honestly, when I put their relationship in the first one, it was totally random. I was just typing, la la la, and randomly the words on my computer screen said they kissed. I was just like, "Um, ok… I guess?" Hiro and Tohma, lol. Don't worry, Hiro is still straight. I just thought that they would make decent comic relief in a dark story as Tohma tries to chase down Hiro and put him in the position of an uke. What else to talk about? I got my Soubi wig, so now I can really get to work on that cosplay ^^ Ttyl, and y'all remember to check out the group, ya hear?


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Author's Note:

-sigh- Is it really this hard to find a real life (male) uke? I feel like their everywhere online, even really cute ones exist on the internet. Perhaps I've just already dated the ukes in this area? Angst angst single angst. Oh well. I suppose I'll just right out my frustrations. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Six: Betrayal

"Shu-chan, are you feeling alright?" Yuki said as he sat down on the couch in their hotel suit. "You look pale. Perhaps the caffeine from that drink is disagreeing with you?" Shuichi just shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his throbbing temples. "Come sit next to me," Yuki commanded.

Collapsing on the couch nest to Yuki, Shuichi buried his head into his lover's head and tried to shut out the pain that shivered through every vein in his head. Yuki placed a large hand on Shuichi's forehead and felt his temperature. "I don't have a fever," Shuichi mumbled.

"No, you don't," Yuki said as he felt Shuichi's cheeks with the back of his hands, "If anything, you feel cold. Do you need a blanket or anything? I could turn on the T.V." Yuki started to stand but Shuichi just held onto his shirt and kept him in place.

"I don't need anything right now, just sit with me, Yuki." Shuichi took in a deep breath of Yuki's scent, the smell that had so often comforted him. This time, the second the air hit his nostrils, he shuddered and leaned over, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Shuichi!" Yuki said as he patted the boy's back, "What's wrong with you? If you throw up on me, you'll sleep outside tonight."

Smiling, Shuichi sat up straight and wiped the sweat off his brow. "Why are you also so mean to me? And all I ever do is love you." Shuichi nuzzled against Yuki's chest again, careful to breathe through his mouth to avoid smelling Yuki.

"I guess I just don't know any better," Yuki said while stroking his head, "But don't be so quick to make yourself into a victim. You know you love, you stupid masochist." Leaning over, Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead and worked his lips slowly down to Shuichi's mouth.

"No, Yuki. I don't want to get you sick," Shuichi turned his head away and closed his eyes. The pain had begun to come in waves. Like water pounding against a sandy beach during the high tide. With each crash, everything would get a little deeper, just as the essence that brought this pain to Shuichi became fuller within him.

Taking Shuichi chin gently in his hand, Yuki turned the boy's head so that they were facing each other. "I'm a tough guy, Shu-chan. You're little singer germs don't bother me.

"But, Yuki-" Shuichi protested, only to be silenced when Yuki pressed his finger against his lover's delicate lips.

"You're mine. And all I want right now is to taste you flesh." Yuki closed his eyes and leaned in. Shuichi cooed and smiled, waiting for the kiss.

The second Yuki's warm lips touched Shuichi's mouth, Shuichi stood up, overcome by powerful nausea and ran to the bathroom, leaving Yuki alone and confused on the couch.

Crouched over the toilet, Shuichi emptied the contents of his stomach and collapsed on the marble flooring. Slowly lifting himself, he stood on his shaking feet and turned to look at himself in the mirror.

Everything had begun to grow blurry, and the glass before him looked warped and distorted. He wasn't even sure if he could see his own reflection in the mirror anymore. Turning on the faucet, he let the water grow warm before cupping some in his hands and splashing it across his face.

The droplets ran over his face and flooded every pore. Filling his lungs with the steam that had begun to rise from the hot water, Shuichi opened his eyes and faced the mirror again.

A.F. was staring back at him. Throwing himself against the back wall, Shuichi opened his mouth and tried to scream, but no sound could escape from his now dry throat. Through the mirror, he could hear A.F. laughing at him.

Grabbing the doorknob, Shuichi tried to force it open, but found that it turned slippery in his hand and refused to turn. Instead, he raised his fist to bang on the door, hoping Yuki would hear and come save him.

Reaching from out of the mirror, as if the glass were nothing but mere fog, A.F. grabbed Shuichi' wrist and pulled him away from door. A.F. ran his long, warm tongue against Shuichi's shivering skin and smiled. "It's been so long since I've been able to taste your sweet flesh, my boy."

Shuichi wanted to scream _Help me, Yuki! Get K! He's Back! _But the presence of the figure leaning out of the mirror was so powerful that all he could do cower and tremble while those long, cold fingers touched his body.

"Don't be so scared," A.F. said as he brushed a loose strand of pink hair out of Shuichi's eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. This is all in your mind." A.F. forced a kiss onto Shuichi's mouth and pushed his tongue down Shuichi's throat. With the force of a freezing gust of wind, Shuichi suddenly found himself sobbing on the bathroom floor.

Looking around, Shuichi gulped cold air into his lungs as he searched everywhere for a sign that A.F. was there. Shuichi stood up, raised his courage; then looked into the mirror again, only to see himself looking back.

_I don't what the hell you're looking for._

Shuichi spun around. He had just heard A.F.'s voice!

_Stop making a damn fool of yourself. I told you that I'm in your mind. _

Bracing himself against the sink, he fought back stinging tears as he mumbled, "Please. Please just leave Yuki and me alone. We haven't done anything to you… Just let us be happy."

Booming laughter erupted in his thoughts. _What? _A.F. demanded, _And miss all this fun?_

Shuichi raised his hand to smack himself in the face, hoping to shake his mind free. Instead, He found his hand was lowering itself and sliding down his pants. "What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted.

_Mmm, I need you nice and hard for what I'm planning. Ha ha ha! In fact, I don't need you awake for what I'm planning at all. You can go to sleep now._

"Get the hell out of my head!" Shuichi screamed. "I won't let you hurt Yuki! Never! I'll kill myself first!" Shuichi fell to his knees and threw open the drawer connected to the sink. In it were some sleeping pills Yuki occasionally used to help him rest. Breaking the seal and spinning off the cap, Shuichi held the pills to his lips just as he heard Yuki knock on the door outside the bathroom.

"Shuichi! What's wrong? I heard you scream," Yuki said as he tried to pull open the door. "Unlock the door before I have to break it down. Do you hear me? Dammit, Shuichi, answer me! Are you ok?"

Choking through the thick tears that ran in rivers down his face, Shuichi whispered, "I'm so sorry, Yuki… but, I love you so damn much. I won't let that monster hurt us, not again."

"Shuichi!" Yuki shouted again, "I'm going to break the door down! Answer me now!" Yuki raised his foot and smashed it against the wood. A crack ripped through the wood but the door held.

Thinking of Yuki's face, Shuichi smiled and tilted the bottle back, letting countless pills fall into his mouth. He threw the bottle to the ground and cleared his head. _Don't do this, Shu-chan. I won't let you!"_

"Don't you ever call me, 'Shu-chan,'" Shuichi forced the pills down his throat and slumped onto the floor. His vision grew foggy as he heard Yuki's foot pound against the door again. More cracks, but the solid wood still held.

_No!_ his thoughts raged. _Your body_. His head began to spin as he noticed his hand rising by itself again and crawling towards his half open mouth. _Belongs._ Fingers erect, Shuichi's hand forced itself to the back of his throat, causing Shuichi to gag and his stomach to churn. _To._ Shuddering, a long stream of vomit pumped itself through Shuichi's throat and splashed across the floor, carrying the pills with it. "Me," A.F. said through Shuichi's voice just as Yuki burst through the door and picked Shuichi up in his arms.

"Oh my god, Shuichi!" He said as he held A.F.'s head close to his chest. "What the hell happened? Why didn't you answer?"

A.F. looked up at Yuki through Shuichi's eyes and smiled, "I felt really sick, so I took some pills that I thought were Motrin, but they were your sleep medicine. I got sick and threw them up before passing out."

Yuki kissed A.F.'s forehead and patted his pink hair. "Fuck, you have to stop scaring me like this, you damn brat." Yuki chuckled and carried A.F. out of the bathroom and laid him down on the couch. "Stay here," I'm going to get you some clean pajamas to change into."

Sitting up, A.F. wiped the corner of Shuichi's mouth and laughed. He unbuckled Shuichi's pants and sat there, waiting for Yuki to return.

Walking back into the room, Yuki threw some silk pajama pants next to A.F., "Put these on. I'll send your clothes out to be dry cleaned."

"Are we going to fuck tonight?" A.F. asked in Shuichi's innocent voice.

"What?" Yuki said as he sat down on the chair. Watching A.F. stand up, Yuki suddenly felt a strong essence of fear radiating from the body of the one who looked like his lover.

A.F. laughed hysterically, "Yuki, I want to slide my cock into your ass. Ha ha! Mmm, biting and scratching! Would you let me carve my name into your bare back?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shuichi?" Yuki asked as he stood up and tried to walk to the door, only to have his wrist grabbed A.F. and his hair pulled back to the small body.

"What's so hard to understand, idiot writer?" A.F. asked as he slid a hand down the back of Yuki's pants. "I want to fuck you. Is that so hard to understand?" All of A.F.'s strength was coursing through Shuichi's muscles. Yuki yelped as he felt A.F. push his finger into his tight hole. "Look! Your slutty pussy wants it, ha ha ha!"

Trying to shove A.F. off, Yuki saw a hand fly in from the corner of his left eye and smack him across the face. A fist pounded into his gut as an elbow cracked across his back. Lying on the floor, he looked up at Shuichi's body and tried to stand, only to feel a foot crash into his ribs.

"Sh-Shuichi," he stammered, "What th-the fuck?" Yuki shuddered as he felt his pants and underwear get ripped off. His bare flesh exposed, Yuki clenched as he felt flesh press against him.

"Now, Yuki dear," Shuichi's voice said, "If you tighten your hole like that, it will only hurt so much more." A hand grabbed onto Yuki's hair and smashed his face against the floor. Spasming with pain, Yuki loosened just long enough for A.F. to plunge Shuichi's dick deep into his ass.

Yuki screamed as a trickle of blood ran down his chin and dripped onto the floor. Clawing against the floor, he struggled to escape. Shuichi's dick kept pounding into him. No matter what, it wouldn't stop. Giving up, Yuki slumped to the floor and waited for the monster, who he thought loves him, to finish.

Tears pooled against his eyes before breaking free and streaming down his cheeks. Whispering, he said, "First Kitazawa, now you."

He felt hot semen burst from the penis and dribble into his ass. Turning around, he glared at Shuichi's body and pulled himself away. A.F. just stood up and laughed at him. "Useless whore," A.F. said as he pulled up Shuichi's pants. "At least your tight and warm."

Yuki wiped his eyes dry and screamed. "How could you, bastard!" he shouted at A.F. in Shuichi's body. "You know what I've been through!"

A.F. chuckled and replied, "Of course I do… That just makes it all the more funny. Ha ha! You're so adorable when you're furious like this."

"Explain yourself, asshole."

A.F. pretended to think for a moment. "Well, I felt like I wanted to rape you, so I did. You are a very nice piece of meat. It's a shame your sensei will never know what he missed out on."

Fighting back his tears, Yuki pointed at Shuichi's body and said, "I killed him without hesitation. If I had a gun right now, I'd blow out your fucking brains as well." Yuki turned around and made for the door. "I'm leaving you. Keep the fuck out of my life from now on."

Sitting down on the couch and leaning back, A.F. said, "Fine by me. Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out. I doubt it can handle much more abuse."

Yuki screamed again and picked up a vase full of roses and chucked it at Shuichi's head. It shattered on the wall next to the boy's body. Opening the door, Yuki stormed out of the room and slammed it shut behind him.

Once alone, A.F. burst out into a booming laughter that shook him to the ground. Rolling around, he shriek with joy and tugged on Shuichi's hair. "Excellent job! Wonderful! Now! Now let the games begin!"

A cold burst of wind shook the room and A.F. was gone from Shuichi's body, leaving the small boy asleep on the floor. Unaware of the horrors that his body had just committed. Dreaming about waking up next to Yuki tomorrow and kissing the man he loved. Dreaming about what life was like before this nightmare had begun.

After Note:

Well there you go. A.F. has knocked over the dominoes and is now watching them clash together. One thing I hate about some sequels is that they just seem to be rewritten versions of the first one. Maybe different characters, but about the same events. So, while writing this, I'm trying to avoid making it like the first one. I want things to be fresh, to take you down turns you never expected. However, I've picked up on some key similarities. Perhaps the more things change the more they stay the same? Anyways, I hope my story still provides a fresh thrill to you and your are enjoying the experience ^^

Your humble author,

-Allen Frost


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

Author's Note:

I just got a random facebook friend request this morning (04/12/10) from a guy named Devo. I have one mutual friend in common, and he's facebook friends with two of my exes. His profile claims he is an artist, and I suppose he's cute enough to be gay (lol, whatever that means), so there are only three possibilities that come to mind. 1) He is interested in dating me after talking to people who know me. 2) This is brilliant attempt by my two exes to kick me after they both brought me down. 3) He's just some random kid who friended me. Seeing as both of my exes aren't very smart, in fact, they're rather dumb, I don't see two as a true possibility. So one and three… One or three… Which do you think it is? (Btw, you now know as much about this kid as I do).

Chapter Seven: The Morning After

**Shuichi:**

Opening his eyes and yawning, stretched across the floor and reached his arm out for Yuki. He blinked and sat up, confused by what he saw around him. Shuichi stood up slowly and made his way to the kitchen, racking his brain to remember why he was sleep on the floor.

"Yuki!" he called out, "Did we have a fight last night and kicked me out of the bedroom?" No answer. "Yuki?" Nothing. He walks over to the bedroom door and slowly creeps it open. Sitting in the dark is an empty bed, sheets undisturbed.

Turning around, he opens the bathroom door, but instantly turns away from the stench. On the floor is a pile of vomit and a half empty bottle of pills. Shuichi covered his nose with his shirt and walked back to the couch and sat down. He buried his head in hands and tried to remember what had happened.

Sighing, he picks up the phone and dials Hiro's cell phone number. _Ring_… _Ring_… _Rin_-

"Hello?" Hiro's voice sounds tired and sick. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hiro, it's Shuichi. Have you seen Yuki at all this morning? I woke up and he wasn't here."

"Sorry, Shu-chan. Touma and I didn't leave the room all night. Haven't seen anyone."

Shuichi fell over on the cushions and looked at his foot. "That's OK, I'm going to go look for him." Spreading his toes apart, he wiggled them and giggled, "He's probably getting a coffee or newspaper."

"Alright then, Shuichi," Hiro said, "I don't feel too well today so I'm gonna stay in. See you tonight?"

Shuichi sat up and said, "Yeah, sure. Maybe you can come to dinner with Yuki and me?"

"We'll see how I'm feeling. See you later, Shuichi." There was a click followed shortly by the dial tone.

Standing up, Shuichi walked to the door of the room and slipped on some loafers and stepped outside. "I hope Yuki's alright," he said to himself and stepped into the hallway. "I should go looking for him, just in case."

**Hiro:**

Hanging up the phone, Hiro glared at Touma who was sitting on the couch across from him. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

Touma giggled and said, "Last night was fun, wasn't it sweetie?" Standing up, he crossed the room and leaned against Hiro's chest, running a small finger through the long, red hair.

"For you, maybe," Hiro huffed as he turned around and headed to the bedroom. Touma almost lost his balance and stumbled. "For me it was a pain in the ass, literally."

Laughing again, Touma followed closely behind and cupped a hand around Hiro's ass. "Don't lie, you know you loved it." Standing on his toes, Touma kissed the back of his neck and licked his ear. He reached his hand around and grabbed Hiro's crouch. "Even now you're as hard as a rock."

Breath quickening, Hiro moaned and said, "Stop touching me," but did nothing to stop Touma's advance.

Undoing the buttons on Hiro's pants, Touma fell to his knees and turned Hiro around. Gently stroking the large shaft, he looked up at Hiro and grinned. "Don't lie; I know you've never felt these sensations from a girl." Touma stuck out his tongue and ran the warm, moist organ along the inside of Hiro's thigh, under his scrotum, and across the penis. Licking the tip, he giggled as he heard Hiro moan and double over from the sensation. He opened his mouth and Hiro in as deep as he would go. The head pushed against the back of Touma's throat.

"Why do you do this?" Hiro asked as he fell against the wall. "Gah! I like girls!" Heavy breaths shook him and he slid to the floor with Touma still attached below his pelvis.

Pulling Hiro, still hard, out of his mouth, he pressed his lips against Hiro's neck and nibbled softly. "Lift your ass up so I can pull off your pants," he whispered.

Hiro obliged and pushed himself up with his legs as Touma tugged the tight jeans off. Next came the boxers, which were discarded in the corner with the jeans. Dress pants fell to Touma's knees and he gently touched himself as he approached Hiro.

He knelt down and lifted Hiro's legs up above his head. Hiro could feel the tip of Touma's penis slide against his ass. This was gentle teasing without penetration while Hiro felt thin fingers molest his nipple.

The tip was pressing against his hole again. There was a greater pressure. Hiro shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Smiling, Touma began to push forward. Slowly, but with force. Yelling out, Hiro felt himself split open and Touma slide in. Deeper and deeper were the thrusts and Hiro scratched at Touma's back trying to contain himself.

So smooth, Touma's flesh, that it needed no lubricant. Hiro's body accepted the intrusion with ecstasy and soon he twitched and sweated with spasm and convulsions. His toes curled and his back arched as he tilted back his neck and moaned.

Smiling, Touma grabbed Hiro's hand and began licking the fingers. He took each one slowly into his mouth and sucked on it down the knuckle. Touma watched as Hiro's eyes shut and his tongue stick out. Leaning over, he licked the tip of Hiro's exposed tongue and planted a full kiss on Hiro's lips.

Both of their bodies, joined at the waist. Together as one. Sex achieving a deeper connection than physical and reaching the mind.

Touma slowed his thrusts and waited. The beast within him was awake and about to burst into Hiro's flesh. With one final plunge, Touma reached deeper into Hiro's body than ever before and deployed his load. Thick, hot cum squirted and dripped and Hiro could feel it melt with his body.

Pulling out slowly, Touma sighed fell over on Hiro, nuzzling his face into Hiro's chest. He looked up, kissed Hiro's nose, and asked, "There, now was that so bad?"

**Yuki:**

Again. It happened again. He lit a cigarette and slumped down on the park bunch. A morning sun cracked over the top line of palm trees. Picking up a flask that glinted in the light, he took a long drink and wiped his mouth dry.

There was nothing left to him. Broken. A shell of the man he used to be. The entire morning images of his Sensei flashed through his head. A midnight stop at the liquor store to keep the gas tank full. Life was passing him by in the eternal stream. Life… All of this pain could only be temporary, he will die and it will be over. Who cares if he dies in fifty years, or in fifty seconds?

Yuki pulled the loaded revolver out of his pocket and began to rub the cold metal against his cheek. It felt good… It felt great. A single bullet constructed in a factory and transported by truck to a store, ready for his purchase.

A single bullet, loaded into an empty chamber of his gun, slid into place, and fired. Explosions of smoke and sparks erupting around the once silent piece of metal. Launching at speeds able to penetrate his thin skull, travel through the brain and flesh before exploding out in a wonderful show of blood and fire.

Suicide doesn't matter. Love is merely chemical reactions triggered in the brain creating a false sense of euphoria surrounding a particular person. Similar to the effects of heroin, only much more harmful.

It doesn't matter what he does. Give it time and no one will remember him. The world will keep turning without him. A hundred years, whole new people will populate the planet. No one will remember him.

Another drink from his flask and he shoved the gun into his mouth, the metal hurt his teeth and the whole thing tasted slightly acidic. A single tear dripped from his eye and traced its wet path down his cheek as he pulled back the hammer and heard the click.

His finger tensed around the trigger as he squeezed his eyes shut…

After Note:

Sorry about the long wait very busy lately. As for the kid, I found out he was only fifteen, so… no. Yeah, he was flirting and wanted to date me, but I need a real relationship, I'm done with child games. I've been in a production of Once Upon a Mattress. I am playing the lead role of King Sextimus, lol. Tonight is the final showing, so wish me luck!


	8. Chapter 8: Demolition Lovers

Author's Note:

Work work work… -sigh- write write write… -sigh- school school school… Sleep? HA! Yeah, so, not much to say, just keep reading and commenting, and I'll stay loyal to this story!!! Who am I kidding, of course I'll keep writing this, I'm planning something I really like!

Chapter Eight: Demolition Lovers

Ryuichi watched as A.F. fastened the white mask over his face. Lately, he had grown concerned about his lover's motives. When he spoke to Ryuichi, it was soft and passionate and loving, but, in bed, well… the bruises spoke for themselves.

It didn't help that his lover was beautiful. Even his death pale flesh couldn't distract from the godliness that radiated off his flesh. A Greek deity cast from Olympus. A seducer with unimaginable powers, Ryuichi's heart couldn't help but to be enslaved.

"I love you," Ryuichi said as A.F. crossed pass him to the door, trailing the light scent of peppermint and rose petals that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Ryuichi gasped as A.F. turned to face him. "What did you say?" The corners of A.F.'s mouth twitched, as if he were holding back laughter. "I didn't hear you. Speak up."

"I-I love you."

A.F. snickered and muttered, "Of course you do," before turning back to the door and taking the knob in his head. The door creaked open and he stepped out of the room. Filled with anguish from an unknown source, Ryuichi followed him down the hall.

"Don't you love me too?" Ryuichi asked, the hint of a whimper in his voice. Ryuichi didn't like the way A.F. brushed him off sometimes. They were lovers. Not master and servant.

"Haven't I told you that before?" he replied.

"Yes… but sometimes I wonder if you mean, or if you're using me." Ryuichi words cut off. Never before had he voiced the growing fears he felt. All of this chasing of Shuichi left him jealous.

A.F. turned and walked towards him, raising his hand as if to strike Ryuichi. Flinching, Ryuichi shut his eyes and waited for the pain. Instead, he felt the long elegant fingers he loved stroke his face and brush a thumb against his eyelid. Soft kisses against his ear, gentle nibbling on his ear. Burning tears threatened his eyes and he turned away.

A.F.'s strong hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him. "Why do you flinch and cry from my touch?" A.F. asked quietly, as Ryuichi pressed an arm against his eyes, concealing his shame. "Of course I love you."

"Then leave Shuichi and Yuki alone!" Ryuichi stepped back, shocked by his own outburst. He whimpered before burying his head into A.F.'s chest. "Just leave them alone! Please! Goddamnit, we have nothing to do with them," he was sobbing now. Hot tears splashed against the wooden floor, exploding in waves of pent up fury. "Why can't we be together? Just us! We'll run away, go to another country where you're not wanted. I love you, just like Shuichi loves Yuki! I used to not understand, even I tried to break them up, but if what I feel for you is a quarter of what Shuichi feels for Yuki… then… then…" Ryuichi didn't know what to say.

A.F. shoved Ryuichi off and resumed walking down the hallway. "What you ask of me is impossible. The plan must follow through. I will see the end of Yuki and Shuichi."

"Bastard!" Ryuichi shouted back, "You're a bastard! I never ask anything of you! I let you do with me what you want, but all I want is this! Not to try and stop you for moral reasons, but because I'm selfish," Ryuichi fell to his knees and balled his hands into fists, "I want you to myself," he said in between gasps of breath, "All to myself."

A.F. had stopped and lit a cigarette. "You should stop talking now, before I decide you a annoyance."

Ryuichi's eyes popped wide open. He collapsed on the ground and lied in his tears. "Don't go. Stay here with m-"

"I will dispose of you if you don't stop. I am well past needing you, and have only kept you by my side because I find you tolerable. Tip the scales and you might find yourself worse for wear."

"Is that how you treat your lovers? Some item to be disposed of when you no longer want them around," Ryuichi whispered as he grinded his teeth together."

A.F. laughed, "You're right. The games are over. You are no lover of mine. Only a pawn in the game I play. A sacrifice to capture the opponent's king."

Looking up from the floor, Ryuichi stared at him. "Why are you saying this? I love you! Just yesterday we were talking about our lives together… forever. How can you just say these things?"

"Sometimes," A.F. said as smoke blew from his lungs, "I get caught up in the moment, too involved with the game. The fact is that I don't love you. And frankly, right now you're embarrassing yourself. Get up and be a man about it." A.F. turned and walked towards the apartment door.

"I love you! Don't leave!" Ryuichi was sobbing again. Slowly, he brought himself back to his knees. "You bastard! If you go, I'll warn Yuki and Shuichi about you! I'll get them to go back to Japan before you can lay a finger on either of them."

In the blur of his black suit, A.F. turned around and smacked Ryuichi, knocking his back to the floor. Falling to his knees, A.F. grabbed a handful of Ryuichi's hair and lifted his head so they were staring in each other's eyes. "You'll be dead before you can do such a thing!" A.F. smashed Ryuichi's head against the floor. Veins ruptured and snapped as hot blood spurted out of his nose.

"Fuck you!" Ryuichi shouted as a fist cracked against his jaw. More poured from his mouth and seeped onto the floor.

"Not that it matters," A.F. said coolly as he fingered a stray white hair behind his ear, "If everything went to plan, Yuki will be dead in mere moments. A neat little suicide to leave Shuichi defenseless."

Ryuichi watched, horrified, as A.F. threw his head back in a blood curdling laugh. Using the moment, Ryuichi raised his fist and smashed it against A.F.'s face. There was a loud snap and A.F. let go of Ryuichi in shock. Crawling on his hands and knees, Ryuichi went to the fire place and grabbed the poker off the holder.

"Damn you, fucker!" A.F. roared as he looked to the posed and ready to fight Ryuichi. There was a long crack along the porcelain mask across his right eye. Grabbing the mask, A.F. ripped it off and threw it to the ground. His face was twisted in rage. The blazing violet eyes, the small, up turned nose; beauty filtered by evil. Thin lips twisted into a sneer as he launched himself at Ryuichi.

Seeing the monster come towards him, Ryuichi swung the black metal as A.F. reached out his arm and caught the poker in mid-swing and ripped it from Ryuichi's hands. A.F. whipped it across Ryuichi's knee and then smashed it against his back.

Screaming in pain and anguish, Ryuichi tried to squirm towards the phone that was knocked to the floor. A hard boot stomped down on his hand. Sickening cracks sounded as the bones twisted and snapped. The other boot smashed against his face in a strong kick.

Blood and tears poured down Ryuichi's face as A.F. stooped over and grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him into the air. Laughing, A.F. watched Ryuichi struggle and kick before spitting on him and pummeling him with his fist. "Let's see how bad I can fuck up your pretty face!" A.F. shouted in between the punches.

Dropping him to the ground, A.F. took to kicking his sides, snapping the ribs. "Stop!" Ryuichi screamed through his blood locked throat, "Oh god! Please stop, it hurts!"

A.F. dropped to the floor and hissed, "There is no God here." Standing back up, A.F. grabbed the poker and raised it above his head. "Say that you love me."

Ryuichi looked up, pain glistened across his eyes, "Please… please don't."

"Say it!"

"I love you!" Ryuichi screamed, "I love you with all my heart! Just don't! I'm begging you!" Ryuichi squeezed his eyes shut. "Please don't… I love you!"

A.F. giggled, "I love you too, babe." He brought down the poker and crashed it against Ryuichi's thin legs. Vocal chords straining, Ryuichi screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt a knee dislocate. "Go on, scream!" A.F. Shouted, "No one can hear you!"

Several times he swung the unforgiving metal until Ryuichi's legs were a bloody wreck. Satisfied, A.F. dropped the poker to ground. Ryuichi heard it clang somewhere near his heads. His throat was damaged and scarred from screaming. All he could do now was silently sob and pray for it to be over.

A.F. wiped his hands clean and turned back to the door. "Yuki is about to be dead and soon Shuichi will know so much pain that he will envy your current state. Stay the fuck out of my way and you may keep your life."

He opened the door and stepped into the public hallway, "Oh," he said, sticking his head back into the room, "Yesterday, you were magnificent. Shuichi drank every last drop of what you gave him. Just think, when this is all over, you played the biggest part in their downfall. Good bye, fucker."

Ryuichi heard the door slam shut as he spat out a glob of congealed blood. With every last bit of his strength, he crawled for a moment before wincing in pain. He couldn't even bare to turn and look at his ruined legs.

Shuddering, he took a long breath and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. The scent of A.F. was already gone. His hand shook as he flipped it open and went to his contact page. 'S' for Shuichi. Pressing the button, he closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Shuichi asked on the other line, his voice bright and cheery. "Hello? Ryuichi? Is this you? Hellllloooo?"

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi's voice cracked with pain and tears.

"Ryuichi! What's wrong? Are you ok? Is Yuki with you? I can't find him."

He started sobbing again. "Shuichi… I'm so, so sorry…"

After Note:

Alright! Actually finished one in decent time! Well, time to do a con update. Unfortunatly, I will not be able to do Acen in Chicago :'( But, Collosalcon in Sandusky OH is still good to go (I will be soubi) and then Garusunoshicon (or Glass City con as it is now called) in Perrysburg. And of course, that concludes my con year.


	9. Chapter 9: Presence Revealed

Author's Note:

-sigh- my mom spilled coffee all over our main computer, rendering the key board useless. Which means, I have to restart and rewrite chapter nine on my tiny HP notebook... Damn. Oh well, back to work. oh! By the way, to all those who joined my DA group, don't worry, I will write the stories I promised to write, just been really busy -sigh-

Chapter Nine: Presence Revealed

**Yuki:**

Yuki placed the cold barrel of the gun into his mouth and pulled back the hammer, listening as the bullet clicked into place. Shutting his eyes, he thought of Shuichi's face as his finger tightened around the trigger. Just as he was about to spill his brains in an abstract pattern, the gun was pulled from his hand.

"You might not want to do that.

He looked up, standing above him, golden hair shining in the sun light, was K, spinning the gun around his finger.

"Give it back, K," Yuki said as he fought back his tears, "I'm done. Life is over and I want nothing to do with it anymore."

K sighed as he began to play with the revolver, sliding the chamber open and shut. "And why the sour attitude, cowboy?"

"Shuichi... Shuichi betrayed me." K just stared at him, waiting for a deeper response. "Last night he... he took advantage of me... raped me."

"Have you ever even noticed the size of him?" K asked as he fought back a smile, "You're telling me that the boy that barely reaches your chest overpowered you and raped your backside sore?"

"Fuck you!" Yuki shouted as he reached for the gun, "He was stronger than normal... he was... different."

"Different?"

"I can't explain it, but... he was just different. Stronger... Evil."

"You know the feeling when you're being watched?" K asked. "Well, lately, I've been getting the feeling that somone's watching me. A sort of cold presence comes down and chills me to my bones. Like... well... I think it's _him_, Yuki. I think he's here and might have something to do with Shuichi's behavior last night..."

Yuki shrugged and snatched the gun back from K, "Sounds like a lot of paranoid bull shit to me," he said. He placed the barrel back into his mouth.

"I'm not gonna stop you, Yuki. Suicide is your decision, but you better make sure you decide correctly."

**Shuichi:**

"Hello? Ryuichi? Is that you? Is Yuki with you? I can't find him." Shuichi looked left and right before crossing the street to the cafe. He had been searching for Yuki when he received a phone call from Ryuichi's cell.

"_Shuichi," _Ryuichi said on the other line, "_I am so, so sorry."_

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi shouted. The voice was raspy and weak, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Shuichi stopped and crouched down on the sidewalk to focus on his friend.

_"It's him, Shuichi... He's here!" _Ryuichi sounded nervous and panic. Tears seemed to threaten his voice. "_And I helped the bastard, oh god, I'm so sorry."_

_"_Ryuichi? What are you talking about? Who's here? Where are you? Do you need help?"

"_No. Shuichi, it's him... A.F. has been here the whole time."_ Shuichi almost dropped the phone when he heard those initials. "_And I've been helping him." _Ryuichi burst into tears. _"I'm so sorry, Shuichi!"_

"Ryuichi! What are you talking about? Where is he? What's going on?" His eyes were widened with fear and he shook his head in disbelief.

"_Shuichi, last night, you did something awful, but it wasn't you! A.F. somehow possessed you and you really hurt Yuki! A.F. is planning on Yuki killing himself."_

"No! Ryuichi, where is Yuki? What have you two done to him, fuckers!" Shuichi was fuming with rage and he stood up with rage in his heart.

_"Shuichi, I'm sorry. I don't know where he is. I tried to stop him last night, but he broke me and left without a trace. I'm so sorry." _Ryuichi was still sobbing on the other line.

"Calm down!" Shuichi shouted, "I'll call someone to come and get you while I look for Yuki. You need to tell us everything you know about A.F.'s plans, and if you don't corporate, or Yuki dies before I can get to him, I'll kill you myself."

Ryuichi took several deep breaths, _"... Shu-chan..."_

"Just hold yourself together a little longer, I'm going to call someone and send them to your apartment." Shuichi hung up on Ryuichi and began to search through his contacts. Finally, he came across a good name. Tohma. Tohma could go and save him.

**Tohma:**

"I'm sorry, Seguchi-san" Hiro said as he slid on his shirt, "We can't do this anymore." He slumped down in a chair and began to tune his guitar.

"What are you talking about, Hiro?" Tohma walked across the room and slid his hands up Hiro's chest and caressed his face. "Don't we treat each other well?"

Grabbing Tohma's wrists, Hiro pulled the hands off his face. "My heart already belongs to another."

"What? Who?" Tohma pressed his head on Hiro's chest and tried to bite the flesh through the thin fabric.

Hiro pushed Tohma off and stood up. "It's Usami Ayaka. She's coming to America soon, and I have to make sure that I remain loyal to her from now on."

"Don't be an idiot," Tohma barked at him. "You won't be able to-" Tohma's phone began vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name on the caller ID. Shindou Shuichi. "Dammit, hang on, Hiro. I need to take this. We're not done talking though." Tohma walked out of the room and answered the call. "Hello? Shuichi-kun? What is it?"

_"Seguchi-san? Is that you?"_

"Of course it is, what do you want?"

_"Ryuichi! He's really hurt! I need you to go over to his apartment and pick him up. A.F. got at him and he sounds like death. Hurry please and help him!_

"Damn, alright, I'll be there." Tohma hung up his phone and looked over at the defiant Hiro. "I've got to go, but this conversation isn't over."

Tohma walked out of the hotel room without another word. Outside, he walked to his car and opened the trunk. Pulling out a baseball bat, he studied it and took a practice swing before putting it back in the trunk and getting behind the wheel. Across the court yard, Sakano watched curiously and decided to follow him in a taxi.

**K:**

"Listen to me Yuki, don't do it. Killing yourself know fits right into his plan." K placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and squeezed it. "You'll be delivering Shuichi right into his sick hands."

Yuki shook K off and said, "You don't even know if he's actually here. A 'cold feeling' isn't enough to-"

"Shut up for a second," K said as he pulled out his gun. "The cold... He's here."

Yuki's eyes scanned the field in front of them for a sign of anything. Rustling from the wind shaking the trees pricked his senses as his looked into the shadows for a monster cloaked in black.

Several moments pass. "Alright, K," Yuki set the gun down on the bench. "I won't do it. You're right. i felt this... this pressure. Maybe he is here."

K turned around to see A.F. step out of a shadow behind him and grab him by the throat and throw him to the ground. Reaching over the bench, A.F. grabbed the gun and pointed it at Yuki. "You fucking moron!" he shouted, "You were supposed to kill yourself!" A.F. tilted his head back and let out a blood curdling laugh. "Allow me to do it for you."

**Ryuichi:**

Dragging himself across the floor, Ryuichi propped himself against the couch and attempted to wipe the dried blood and tears from his face. Pain had passed, and now his legs were numb besides the occasional throb that shook his nerves.

Across the room, he heard a knock against his door. A pause. Then another series of light tapping. Slowly, the unlocked door creaked open, and Tohma poked his head out and looked in. Ryuichi was too weak to speak, so he merely let out a sigh of relief and gave a weak smile towards the producer and former band-mate.

"Ryuichi! Look at you!" Tohma shouted as he entered the apartment, his hands behind his back. "What the hell happened? Why didn't you just follow the plan and let everything happen the way it was supposed to?"

Ryuichi gave Tohma a look of confusion. He watched as Tohma lowered his arms and revealed the baseball bat he had hidden behind his back.

"Don't you know the one thing that's better at making money than a living rock star?" Tohma swung the bat and shattered a vase on the end table. "A dead one!" he shouted.

Ryuichi fell backwards and tried to crawl away as he attempted to wrap his mind around what was happening. Behind him, he heard a sick crack and felt warmth gush from one of his legs. Looking back, he watched as Tohma ground and crushed his already shattered knee into the carpet.

"If you would have listened to A.F., the way I have been, everything would be perfect. Instead, you decide to grow a heart and try to stop him."

Tohma used his foot to kick Ryuichi over on his back. Taking a practice swing, Tohma than placed the tip of the bat against the temple on Ryuichi skull.

"N- no..." Ryuichi managed to croak out, but he was too weak to fight. He could feel death begin to grab around his heart. Instead of fighting, he embraced the icy grip and began to give his mind over to that black abyss.

"Unfortunatly, A.F.'s beating isn't enough. You know too much and need to be silenced. Goodbye, old friend."

Ryuichi shut his eyes and waited. Nothing. No pain, no feeling, but he heard the sickening crack of a skull breaking. He waited, but death never took him away. Opening his eyes, he saw an unconscious Tohma laying next to him with blood seeping out of his head, and a wide eyed Sakano, breathing heavily, and holding the same fire poker that had been used to cripple Ryuichi.

He threw the fire poker down, pulled out his handkerchief, and began to wipe Ryuichi face clean. "C'mon," he said, "Let's get you to a hospital."

**Shuichi:**

Running across the park, Shuichi looked up and saw K standing next to Yuki. Shuichi's face broke out into a smile, and he ran forward. Suddenly, his blood ran cold as he watched A.F. come up from behind and aim a gun at Yuki's head. He watched as A.F. squeezed the trigger. Before hearing any bang, Shuichi opened his mouth and let out a horrifying scream.

**Yuki:**

Yuki watched as A.F.'s finger tensed. Turning to K, he said, "Take care of Shuichi."

K smiled and responded, "I won't need to."

Before Yuki could question K's statement, he saw A.F. close his finger around the trigger. He shut his eyes and waited for the bullet to rip through his skull and end his thoughts. But nothing came. Across the park, he heard a familiar scream and he opened his eyes.

"What the fuck?" A.F. shouted as he opened the chamber of the gun to discover it was empty."

K threw a handful of bullets at A.F., "When I took the gun from Yuki, I made sure to unload it."

"I thought you said it was my choice if I wanted to die?" Yuki said with a smile.

"Yes," K responded with a nod, "But I had to be prepared if you tried to make the wrong choice."

"Fuck this," A.F. said as he threw the gun down, "I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

"Get away from my Yuki!" A.F. turned around and saw Shuichi run towards him and crash a rock against his head. Screaming, A.F. wiped the blood off his face and grabbed Shuichi by the neck.

"Fuck you, Yuki!" A.F. screamed as he began to drag Shuichi to thick area of trees. K pulled out a gun while Yuki jumped off the bench to chase them down. By the time he reached the trees, A.F. and Shuichi had vanished.

He fell to his knees as K ran up besides him and pulled out his cell phone. Yuki beat his fists against the ground as tears burned his eyes. "A.F." he hissed under his breath, "I... will... kill you."

After Note:

Yay! I finished another chapter! This weekend is Collosalcon at Kalahari! I will be doing my Eiri Yuki cosplay, along with my Soubi cosplay! SO excited!


	10. Chapter 10: The Apprentice

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long wait! Tornadocon in Sandusky OH was great and I had a blast! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! I've been sitting on the idea for awhile, and only just now did I build up the will power to write it! That's enough blabber from me, read! =^.^= RAWR!

Chapter 10: The Apprentice

Eyelids fluttering open, Shuichi groaned and sat up to look around. Dark cave walls surrounded him and the low, rumbling din of a waterfall echoed in the distance. Covering his eyes, Shuichi struggled to remember what had happened.

While deep in thought, soft, musical notes began to dance among the other natural sounds. Rising and falling, strings sang out a song that caught Shuichi's breath and pulled his mind back to reality. In the distance, he could hear footsteps that stepped in time with the music.

Shuichi saw a man, shrouded in shadows, cradling a violin under his chin. The man stepped forward into the light of a flickering campfire and smiled at the young singer. The musician himself couldn't have been more than nineteen, but he played with the skill of a timeless savant.

Watching the player effortless draw the bow across the string to produce the silvery sweet sounds brought Shuichi near tears and he turned his head away in shame. He thought, _This is a true musician_, _everything I've done seems like kid's stuff._

The boy finished playing, set the violin and bow down by his feet and took a bow. Shuichi remained silent, afraid to speak.

"Thank you," the boy said as he took a seat next to Shuichi. "You're really much to kind." Shuichi remained speechless. "Big bro was right about you, absolutely adorable!"

He was beautiful. Long limbs and a strong torso. A feminine face supported by a thin neck crowned with white hair that hung just above his shoulders.

"Big… Bro?" Shuichi asked confused.

"Yeah, well, that's what I've called him. We're not really brothers. He found me when I was a little kid. Abandoned. He took me in and raised me."

"Who?"

"Hmm? Oh. He never wants me to use his real name. You would probable know him as A.F."

Shuichi's eyes widened in fear, his heart race, and he could feel beads of sweat form on his back. "A.F. is your… is your… you mean… you're A.F.'s little brother?"

The boy laughed, "Didn't you just hear me? We're not actually brothers, though I guess that's the closest thing to our relationship. He did mention you were dumb."

Trying to stand, Shuichi wanted to run away, but a sharp pain in his side crippled him and brought him down to his knees.

"No point to run away," the little brother said when he saw Shuichi's pain, "I'm not going to hurt you and there is no place to run up here in the cliffs."

"Where am I?"

"The Cliffs of Dover. It's where Big bro likes to hide out when he has to visit the West. I don't know where he is right now, but he said he wouldn't be back until late."

Shuichi grimaced in pain, "You said you wouldn't hurt me?"

The boy squealed and wrapped his arms around Shuichi for a strong embrace. "You're so cute! Like a lost little puppy." He patted Shuichi on the head and giggled, "Can I fuck you?"

Pushing him away, Shuichi fell onto his hands and tried to crawl away, "Get away from me! You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"Geez, I was only asking. Though… I suppose I could rape you." An evil smile stretched across his face.

Shuichi groaned in misery and bit his bottom lip. Hot, burning tears threatened to burst from his eyes at any moment. His insides ached with a desire for Yuki's protection.

"Don't worry, I won't!" The smile dropped to an innocent expression, "I honestly doubt I have it in me. Big bro has no idea how I'll manage to be the next A.F. with this big ole heart of mine!" He leapt and gave Shuichi a hug and a small peck on the cheek.

Shuichi was too tired to try and shove him off. "What do you mean, the 'next A.F.'?" He tried to turn to look the boy in the eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue. Like the sky after a storm.

"Hmm… Well, I really shouldn't tell you, but seeing as Big bro is planning on killing you, I suppose it couldn't hurt to give you a little history lesson. Tell me, do you know the first European to ever travel to the America's?"

Shuichi racked his brain for a moment, "Wasn't it that Columbus guy?"

"Wrong!" The boy shouted before bursting out into a fit of giggles. That genocidal maniac came here about four hundred years after the Vikings first found the continent. And what do you know of the Knights Templar?"

Thinking again, Shuichi shrugged and suggested, "Don't they know where Jesus is?"

Almost crying from laughter, the boy rolled of Shuichi and sat up. "That's the best answer I ever heard! But seriously, the Knights Templar were a Catholic order set up to safely help Catholic pilgrims to the Holy Land during the time of the crusades. They also became a successful banking industry, and held more wealth than several nations. They even loaned money to France."

"This is interesting, but what does it have to do with A.F.?"

"Shh!" the boy hushed Shuichi, "I'm getting to the good part!" He cleared his throat and continued the story. "The Pope and France felt threatened by the Knights Templar, so sent forth troops to capture and destroy every member. On October 13, 1307, they captured and began to torture Templar Grand Master, Jacques Demolay. However, they failed to imprison all of the Templars.

"Many of the Knights still lived in secrecy, surviving on the charity of a few good men. Desperate to escape the inhospitable environment of their homeland, they set sail across the Atlantic, using old Viking trading maps to guide their way.

"They found America and traveled west, reaching here in California. They were, in fact, the first Europeans to ever trek across the complete distance of this nation. Once back in the East, they split into two groups. One half sailed back to England to try and save the Templar legacy. That half would go one to be the starting point of a new group of Free Masons. The other have, convinced they had found a paradise free of religious persecution, stayed behind.

"They established colonies and formed powerful bonds with the Natives that were here first. It was from them that they learned the secrets of stealth to hunt. They could disappear in broad daylight, seemingly invisible.

"Is my story boring you?" The boy asked.

Shuichi shook his head no. He failed to see where A.F. tied in to all of this, but needless to say it was interesting. Maybe if this was what they had taught in history back in his old high school, he would have paid attention. "Please go on."

The boy flashed him a smile and gave him another peck on the cheek. "Ok! They lived in relative peace, and survived off the land. Separated from all contact with Europe, they were unaware of Columbus' dealing in the South. It wasn't until 1620 did they lie eyes on a European.

"The Pilgrims landed on Plymouth Rock, and the expatriate Templars decided to remain in hiding, to watch the new comers from Europe to see if religious tolerance was known to them.

"While the new pilgrims claimed to be escaping religious persecution, they brought with them their own prejudices. The Templars couldn't stand to watch their paradise crumble under oppressive religious rule again. At a council, they decided to take up their swords again and vowed to protect this land against the lies the Pope and Heretics offer. The name of their new group would be spoken in hushed voices by those who feared their mighty hand of justice. Dark Terror."

The boy yawned and curled up next to the fire. "I'm sleepy," he muttered and shut his eyes.

Pouncing on him, Shuichi shook him awake, "You can't end a story like that! What happens next? What does all this have to do with you or A.F.?"  
"Fine, fine, I'll finish the damn story. At first, they were a noble group. The name 'Dark Terror' didn't come about until a century later. They even aided the Mason's in declaring the land's independence from the English Empire. However, as time wore on, they fell amongst the criminals. At the beginning of last century, the helped the Italian mafia and officially cleansed themselves of their religious freedom fighter's roots and became the largest, most powerful underground criminal organization ever known to man.

"Despite the new motive, tradition has been preserved down the centuries. Love of theatrics, stealth, secrecy, and organization. Every Grand Master of Dark Terror has been known under the initials 'A.F.' This gives the illusion of immortality. Each A.F. hand selects an 'Apprentice.' The Apprentice is supposed to study under the current A.F. to replace him. The second an Apprentice is chosen, that young person must never again cut their hair, and keep it bleached to a bright, white color."

Shuichi's mouth had almost hit the floor. "Wait!" he cried out, "You're trying to tell me that A.F. isn't a name at all? It's a title! And there has been an 'A.F.' for centuries?"

"Yeah," the boy said with a shrug, "They all have the same hair and cover their faces with masks once they become A.F. Like I said, Dark Terror loves theatrics, and by doing this, they mad the A.F. seem immortal, which is the second part of the Apprentices' job.

"You see, an A.F. has never died of old age," he burst out laughing at this statement as if it were a joke, "Once the Apprentice, who is never too far from the A.F., learns of the death, they instantly don a mask and take the identity themselves."

Shuichi stared into the fire, bewildered, "You mean, when I watched them blow a hole into A.F.'s skull, they actually did kill him?"

"Yup, my Big bro, who was hiding in the room next to you guys, waited until you had left. Before the cops came, he put on a black cloak and mask, dumped the old A.F.'s body into the ocean, and quickly climbed onto the roof. He told me, for pure theatrics sake, he listened to your Yuki and K speak with the police. When the officer ran back outside to tell them the body was missing, he leapt into sight and scared the shit out of everyone!" The boy giggled again.

Collapsing, Shuichi shut his eyes and felt tears leave warm streaks across his face. He felt a soft hand gently wipe them clear. "Why?" Shuichi asked, "Why did he chase all the way here, just to torment us?" Filled with rage, Shuichi sat back up and yelled, "Your big brother is pure evil!"

The boy looked down and sniffed. "No. No, he's not." Shuichi made a noise. "No!" the boy shouted, "Big bro is actually really sweet. He has no choice. As the former Apprentice, he has to hunt down and kill everyone who was responsible for the death of the previous A.F.! He doesn't want to hurt people like this. Just recently, he came back here all distraught over what he did to some Ryuichi guy. I had to cuddle against him for hours just to get him to calm down!

"The idea is immortality again. The founders of Dark Terror set that rule so that, no matter what, one enemy cam 'kill' A.F. all they want, but he will keep coming back after them until he's victorious!"

"Your brother does evil things," Shuichi shouted again, "He is an evil man!"

The boy smacked Shuichi across the face. "You couldn't understand! He took me in and raised me when I was three! Loved me! When I was ten, I began to play with the big piano that always just sat there in his living room. I loved the sound that came from it when I would press the keys. Wild with curiosity, I began to randomly beat on them, just to hear the notes. He came in and I thought I was in trouble for making such noise. He smiled at me and asked 'Is that a song you're writing for me?' From that moment on, I dedicated my life to music, so that I could write him the perfect song that he deserves. He is a kind man! You hear me?" He smacked Shuichi again.

Rubbing the raw spot on his cheek, Shuichi placed a hand on the shoulder of the boy, who was shaking with silent tears. "Maybe he has been kind to you, but I've seen the horrible things he's capable of."

Ignoring Shuichi and wiping his face dry, the boy said, "The previous A.F., that was an evil man. When I was twelve, I found a room that had always been locked, opened. Big bro wasn't supposed to be home for awhile, so I thought I would explore it. Insides, I found a dead body. I screamed and screamed. Didn't run away or anything, just kept staring at the corpse and screaming. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed me from behind. Turning around, I started to swing my tiny fists to beat away the monster. It was big brother. He hugged me tightly and covered my eyes with his jacket. Picking me up, he carried me to my bed and lied down with me. He stayed there until I fell asleep, and when I woke up the next morning, he was making eggs and told me I had had a bad dream that night.

"I didn't believe him and pushed him to explain. Finally, he told me everything about Dark Terror, and as the Apprentice, part of his job was preserving the current A.F. The body in the room was left from the careless killings the previous one had done. That was an evil man," the boy repeated.

When Big bro brought me into Dark Terror to become his future Apprentice, the current A.F. at the time took to beating me behind big brother's back. He enjoyed it and would laugh and laugh at my pleas of mercy."

Shuichi shuddered. That sounded like the monster that had kidnapped him in New York.

The boy continued, "One time, he took it too far and broke my arm. Only when I held Big bro back, because he would have been killed, did he decide not to kill the A.F. himself."

Shuichi hugged the boy who was still crying and muttering to himself. "I'm sorry," he said, "But Yuki will never let your brother hurt me. He will find me soon and save me, and if your brother tries to stop him, he will die."

The boy smiled and hugged Shuichi, "You're so cute. I hope that doesn't happen though, 'cause that means that I would have to kill you." He held Shuichi's chin and forced a kiss onto his mouth. Parting Shuichi's lips, the boy tasted Shuichi's passion before letting go. "Don't forget," he said as he wiped his mouth clean, "I am The Apprentice."

After Note:

W00t! All done with what may be the most important chapter in either stories. In a lot of comments, people were asking me a lot of questions about A.F. Like, how did he survive a gunshot wound to the head? Why is he so obsessed with Yuki and Shuichi? Stuff like that, so I decided to give a little pseudo history lesson in this chapter to explain everything. Also, I introduced the character of The Apprentice because I wanted to give A.F. a more noble, human side. Make him easier to relate to. Two years ago, when I first conceived A.F., he was just supposed to be this monstrous killing thing. No real humanity in him, no motive, just madness. Look at how he's grown –sniffsniff- They grow up so fast!


	11. Chapter 11: Mutiny

Author's Note:

It's been awhile, right? I suppose I owe an explanation. During the summer, my laptop was stolen out of my car. Contained in those computer files were all of my works to date. Everything I had worked so hard on was gone. I've yet to replace the lap top, but now that I'm settled at my new school, it's time to pick up the pieces and start working again. I hope you all manage to return to my story, and I hope chapter eleven makes up for my long absence. There is still a story to be told here, and I won't quit until it is! Wish me luck!

Chapter Eleven: Mutiny

Yuki lit another cigarette as K armed up and continued his explanation. "I've been doing some research," K said as he slid a pistol into his holster, "This A.F. guy isn't new. Apparently, there has been someone acting under that name for the past couple centuries. Those initials have a tie to every major criminal act and organization since the founding of this country. From the Lincoln assassination, to the Watergate scandal."

"K, do you expect us to believe that this person is immortal?" Fujisaki asked as he set down several cups of hot tea he had poured.

"After my first encounter with him in New York, I was forced to consider the possibility myself; however, there may be a much more logical explanation to this." Turning to Yuki, he rested his hand on the novelist's shoulder. "Trust me; I now believe this monster is a man after all. And like any man, we can bleed him out until he chokes on his own death."

Yuki shrugged K off. "And exactly how do you plan to find him?" Yuki asked as he took in a long drag of smoke. Ignoring his tea, he kept his piercing eyes fixed on K's figure.  
K chuckled, "Finally," he said, "Luck is on our side." Walking to the other side of the hotel room, K kicked open the door to the bedroom and revealed Seguchi bound against a chair with a gag in his mouth. A nervous Sakano kept a gun aimed at his head.

Yuki and Fujisaki looked into the room and gasped. "K!" Fuji shouted, "What are you doing?" He ran into the room to untie the squirming president of N-G, but K held him back and Sakano turned his gun on Fuji.  
"I caught him trying to kill Ryuichi," Sakano said, darkness clouded his expression. "Ryuichi had been working with A.F. and when he had a change of heart; A.F. beat him to a pulp. I found Seguchi-san there trying to finish the job."

"I've already contacted Ryuichi in the hospital," K added, "He told me that A.F. isn't as mystical as he appears, rather, he just knows a bunch of old tricks to pull off his dirty works. This is how I know A.F. is mortal." K ripped the tape of Seguchi's mouth and pulled out a cloth that had muffled him further. Coughing, Seguchi doubled over as he tried to regain his breath. K took a handful of his hair and forced him to look up. "Now all we have to know is where A.F. is hiding."

Spitting in K's face, Seguchi snarled, "I won't tell you anything."

K smacked him across the face, "Need me to help your memory further?"

Laughter arose from Seguchi as he looked up to stare at the crowd, a small trickle of blood drip from the wound on his lip. "What is wrong with you idiots?" He shouted in between fits of laughter, "Can't you see how dangerous Shuichi is? He is nothing but a threat and nuisance to my darling, Eiri. For the longest time I forced myself to think nothing could break their bond, but after the trouble in New York, I learned of one man that could separate them. I was the one who set this up! A.F. is under my command!" He screamed at them before collapsing into tears."

"Tohma," Seguchi looked up at the sound of Yuki whispering his name. "A.F. was never under your control. You thought he was a mad dog that could be kept on a chain. Your ego blinds you to the fact that this entire time, he was the master, and you are nothing but his little bitch."

"I did it for you, Eiri," Seguchi whispered, "All because I love you. There is still that sweet, little sixteen year old boy in you, and he needs my protection."

"Because of you, the only person in this world that I was able to love after Kitazawa might already be dead. I should kill you for that. But, the only thing stopping me from wrapping my hands around your skinny neck and crushing the life out of you, is the knowledge that ignoring you would hurt so much more. I won't kill you, but you are dead to me."

Stepping back, Yuki lit another cigarette and leaned against a wall, silently smoking. Tohma's face was a wreck as hot tears flowed freely across his cheeks. Looking at K, Seguchi took a deep breath and wiped his eyes against his shoulders. "Claude. Bring me a map, I'll show you where he is."

K brought in a map and laid it out against the table. Tohma nodded towards a location north of the city. "Here, the Cliffs of Dover. There's a waterfall there and behind that a cave, that's where he stays."

"Any reinforcements?" K asked.

"None that I know of. Most of the gang he commands is based out in New England. However, there was a kid hanging around him last I saw. He doesn't look dangerous, but if he keeps company with A.F., he could be a blood thirsty, serial-killer."

"I know these cliffs," K said, "Judy once shot a film on that location. We'll need two teams. One group, led by Yuki, will storm the caves on foot. The goal is to separate Shuichi from both A.F. and whomever he's traveling with. After that, face off with them and fight them towards the edge of the cave. I will lead the aerial assault. Once they're at the edge of the cave, Yuki will signal me and I'll pilot a chopper to the mouth of the cave. We'll have them cornered."

Everyone nodded except Sakano. "K, that's hoping for the best case scenario. What if, well, what if Shuichi's already dead?"

Yuki punched the wall, "If that's the case, I will never rest until I've punished everyone responsible." With this he glared at Tohma, who turned his head down in shame.

K placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, "Don't worry. We're going to get him back." Turning to the rest of the group, "Alright, everyone head outside. There will be a car waiting to take you to the location. Weapons are in the trunk. Make sure you arm yourself well, but do not pull a gun on A.F. until I arrive."

Yuki and Hiro nodded. Leaving the room, Fujisaki went to follow them, but K grabbed his arm and held him back. "What is it?" Fuji asked looking up at K.

"I need to speak to you in private." K led Fuji to a bedroom and motioned for him to sit on the bed. "Pretty soon, I'm going to have to call my wife so I can speak to Ark."  
Fuji looked away as he felt the blood rush to his face. "Yeah..."

"Look at me," K commanded, but Fujisaki kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "I said look at me," K gabbed Fuji's chin and lifted his head so they were now looking into each other's eyes. "You know how much I care about you, but... I'm sorry, but this can't continue."

Swallowing back tears, Fuji's voice trembled as he spoke, "I-I thought you loved me?"

"I do, but... I can't do this to Judy... I only have room in my heart for one," K stood up and walked towards the door, "Please stay in the hotel room tonight, the last thing I want is for you to get you hurt."

"But-" Fujisaki began to protest. Holding up his hand, K shook his head; it was over for them. Shoving K out of the way, Fujisaki ran out of the room and into the hall. K sighed and went back to where Sakano-san was guarding Tohma. "We need to get going. Do you think you'll be able to keep him under control?"

"Don't worry," Sakano said as he looked back at a silent Seguchi, "He isn't going anywhere."

K nodded and left the hotel room, leaving Sakano and Seguchi alone together. With every now gone, Tohma looked up at Sakano and said. "Alright. Untie me now and we'll head back to Japan, also, I could use a tea, so make sure to fetch that for me."

Shaking his head, Sakano replied, "No. Life isn't a game where you can use people as pawns. It's time you got what's coming to you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tohma sneered, "You will untie me and if you do it quickly, I might even pat you on the head, you dog."

At first backing down, Sakano's eyes lit up as he realized the situation. "You know, _Mr. President_, you're not exactly in any position to be making demands. In fact, right now, I have half the mind to show you exactly who the true dog is." Sakano grabbed Tohma's hair and got down eye level with him. Their faces so close that as Sakano spoke, his thin lips brushed against Tohma's.

"Sakano-san! What's gotten into you?" Tohma's breath quickened as he struggled to free himself from his bindings.

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about that, dear. No. The only worry you should have is what's about to get _into you_."

Sakano force his mouth over Tohma's and kissed him. Grabbing the back of Tohma's head, he could feel the president shudder as he ran his tongue down his neck. He ripped open Tohma's shirt and began to lightly gnaw on the pink nipple that protruded from the pale flesh.

Kissing the soft chest, Sakano reached down and began to undo Tohma's buckle and pulled out Tohma's member. Caressing it softly, Sakano whispered, "You'll have to be stiffer than that," before lowering his head and taking the entire thing in his mouth.

Slowly, he sucked on the skin and felt the veins pulse with blood inside his mouth. Pulling it out, he ran his tongue from the base to the tip before swallowing it hole again. Above him, he could hear Tohma began to pant and felt his entire body begin to shake. Raising his head, he ran a long finger against Tohma's lips before slipping it in and stroking Tohma's tongue. He whispered, "Bite my fingers and I'll bite your cock off."

Tohma whimpered in response as Sakano resumed the oral pleasure he was performing. It didn't take long before Tohma let out a small squeal and released in Sakano's mouth. Looking at the now exhausted Tohma in the eyes, Sakano smiled as a small trickle of cum seeped out from the corner of his lips. Forcing another kiss on the president, he spat the cum into Tohma's mouth and covered his mouth until he heard Tohma swallow it.

He whipped the corners of his mouth with his sleeve before pulling Tohma from the chair and shoving him on the ground. With his wrists and ankles still bound, there was no way to escape. Sakano smiled at the president on the ground, pants slipping down exposing the firm butt. He pulled off his own pants and went to the cabinet where he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and began to cover his dick with it.

Walking over to Tohma, he took his fingers and began to massage the outer rim of the hole, while using one hand to keep the trembling Tohma still. Sliding a finger, he began to move it back and forth repeatedly, occasionally adding another finger whenever Tohma tensed.

He pulled his fingers out and wrapped both hands around Tohma's waist. The president, near tears, turned back to look at Sakano and whimper, "Please… don't…"

Sakano chuckled to himself and traced the spine running down Tohma's back. "Oh, you're breaking my heart." He thrust in and Tohma screamed in pain. Back and forth, he pounded with viciousness in his eyes and lust in his heart. Tohma could feel every vein from Sakano's member against the inner walls of his flesh. Fresh beads of sweat glistened on their bodies as Tohma's painful wails began to give way to sharp yelps of pleasure.

Just when he thought his body could take no more, he felt Sakano explode inside him and the hot cum flow into his body like an endless stream of undying joy. Over exerted, Just as Sakano pulled out of Tohma, the president blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

Sakano went to the restroom and washed himself off. Cleaning his glasses on his shirt, he walked back into the room and saw Tohma still sleeping on the ground, pants still down with a line of semen dripping from his ass. Unsure of what came over him, fear began to grip his throat as he recalled his own brutality.

Picking the president up, he carried him to the rest room and washed him off. With a fresh change of clothes, he left him in bed, still bound. Heading to the kitchen, Sakano began to make some tea. Though alarmed at his own savagery, he took comfort in knowing that he had finally had Tohma in the way that he had always wanted.

After Notes:

Wow… It really took me a lot to try and get back into the vibe of this story, I finally, by the end, I feel as though I've remembered the flow of the language (though I'm sure most of you can tell the beginning was very strained). There were several times while writing I was so tempted to just give up, and post a note saying the story was cancelled, I'm glad I didn't, and I hope you're glad as well. I'm back, and we are going to get to the end of this story even if it kills me! See you for the next chapter!

-_Allen Frost_


	12. Chapter 12: The End of Misery

Author's Note:

Done. I've been debating whether or not this should be the final chapter, and I've decided that it is. Though, by the end you may feel yourself cheated, that the story isn't yet complete, all I have to say is your right. There will be an Epilogue, but the epilogue (or what was going to be the last chapter) Seemed so far removed from the flow of this story line, that I couldn't justify it being its own chapter. So, read on, know that more awaits, and, as always, I hope you enjoy the latest update in the Abusive Heart Trilogy

Chapter 12: The End of Misery

"Where's this cave supposed to be at?" Hiro asked as he adjusted his rigging while looking down at the steep drop of the cliff.

Yuki took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking it over the edge and watching the burning ember fall into oblivion. "Somewhere behind that water fall. There's supposed to be a path directly below us that will lead to its entrance."

Without another word, the two checked their guns, ropes, and harness before bracing themselves at the edge of the cliff. Repelling down the cliff face, they slowly lowered themselves until there feet met a narrow path that led them directly to the waterfall.

The nearly unbearable roar of the water did nothing to stop them. Yuki stepped under the shower first and began to fight his way through, keeping a hand on the wall for support. Sight was difficult; breathing nearly impossible. Just as Yuki's fingers wrapped around the edge of the entrance way, he felt Hiro grab at his shirt and pull him back.

Falling to the ground, Yuki looked back to see that Hiro had slipped. The waterfall had dragged him to the edge and he was now dangling over a fatal drop as gallons of water crashed against his long, red hair and tried to wrestle him into an early grave.

Yuki tried to scream out, but the noise around them was deafening. Crawling across the rock on his belly, Yuki reached his hand out and grabbed Hiro by the wrist. Hiro's grip gave out as he tried to fight his way back on the path. The water that drenched them made everything slick and Yuki could feel Hiro's arm slowly sliding out of his grasp.

Screaming out, Yuki used all his strength and fought against the immense force and pulled Hiro back up. The two scrambled back into the cave and collapsed on the floor. As Hiro coughed the water out of his lungs, Yuki just laid there trying to catch his breath. Struggling back to their feet, Hiro choked out, "Thank you."

Yuki pushed the hair out of his eyes and glared. "If your a risk to rescuing Shuichi," he said as he pulled out his gun, "I'll kill you right now."

Yuki pressed the barrel of the gun against Hiro's forehead. "I should be saying that to you," he said as he shoved the gun out of his face.

Putting the gun away, Yuki looked into the distance of the cave. Up ahead, he saw a small flickering light. "Let's go," he muttered, "I think there's someone up there."

"Is it A.F.?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Yuki began to walk towards the light with Hiro following closely behind. As they approached, they saw it was a campfire. Next to it, cast in flickering shadows, a small person with a head of bright pink hair was bound and sleeping.

"Shuichi!" Hiro and Yuki yelled out before rushing to his side to cut the ropes. The boy stirred, blindly blinking in the light of the fire before understanding what was happening. "Yuki! Hiro! You came for me!"

"Of course we did, idiot," Yuki grunted. "Where's A.F.?"

"He left awhile ago," Shuichi said as he rubbed his newly freed wrists. But that's not the only one! We need to leave before the-"

"Hold on," Hiro interrupted him, "Do you two hear music?"

Yuki closed his eyes and tried to listen. Soft at first, he heard a steady stream of silvery notes echo off the cold rock that surrounded him. He could hear a bow slide across strings in a slow and steady stride. As the source came closer, the tempo picked up, playing in time to the clicking of footsteps that accompanied it.

"Hurry, we have to go, now!" Shuichi shouted as he stood up and began to run towards the entrance of the cave. The music stopped suddenly and Shuichi howled in pain. Yuki ran to his side and caught the boy before he could fall. Slowly lowering him to the ground, Yuki saw a small dagger sticking out of Shuichi's leg, surrounded by a thick pool of blood.

"And where do you think you're going?" A young man, no older then twenty, stepped into view. His bright white hair fell down to his shoulders while long fingers grasped the neck of a brightly glazed violin.

Hiro stood between them and the strange person. "Who are?" he demanded.

The boy flashed them a toothy smile before chuckling to himself. "I am The Apprentice, and you are about to die." He set the violin down gently before cracking his knuckles and laughing gently to himself.

"Yuki," Hiro said, "Stay with Shuichi, I'll handle him." Hiro stepped up. The campfire separated them. The Apprentice laughed. Hiro glared. Even the waterfall behind them seemed to grow silent. Tension hung in the air...

The Apprentice reached into his long, black coat and flicked three daggers at Hiro. Rolling away, Hiro grabbed one of the discarded blades and flung himself at the enemy. The Apprentice stepped out of Hiro's reached and snatched the violin's bow and snapped it against Hiro's back. Howling in pain, Hiro dropped the dagger and fell the filthy ground.

He grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into The Apprentice's eyes. Watching as The Apprentice blindly staggered away, Hiro jumped up and tackled him to the ground. They wrestled as Yuki watched from the sidelines.

Yuki ripped the blade out of Shuichi's leg who then screamed in pain as hot tears welled up in his eyes. "Don't cry, Yuki whispered before giving Shuichi a peck on his forehead. Ripping off the sleeve of his shirt, he handed it to Shuichi, "Keep this pressed firmly against your wound, I'll be right back."

The Apprentice was on top of Hiro with his pale hand wrapped around the guitarist's throat. Reaching up, Hiro struggled to claw at the boy's face. He managed to free a leg from underneath The Apprentice and smashed his knee into the boy's gut.

Grabbing a stick from out of the fire, The Apprentice howled and blazing ember over his head, ready to crash it against Hiro's face.

There was a smash. The sound of wood splintering and strings snapping. The Apprentice dropped the stick and crumpled to the floor. Behind him, Yuki stood holding the neck of a destroyed violin. "Bastard," he muttered before throwing the ruined instrument into the pit of the fire. Offering his hand, he helped Hiro to his feet.

Hiro stood up and kicked the unconscious Apprentice in the stomach, a soft groan escaping from his slightly parted lips. Grabbing the discarded ropes, Hiro bent over and began binding The Apprentice. He looked back up at Yuki. "Now what do we do?"

Looking down at Shuichi, Yuki said, "We wait. Today doesn't end until A.F. is ready for a coffin." Shuichi whimpered as Hiro nodded.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried out, "Why can't we just go back to Japan? Please! Let's just go now and never come back?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Yuki was cut-off by the sound of a soft voice, dripping with menace come from behind:

"Because, if you run to Japan, I'll follow you. If you run to Europe, I'll follow you. Anywhere you go, I will hunt you down and slit your throats in your sleep."

Yuki turned around and studied the source of the voice. Cascading showers of white hair that fell down his back, white porcelain mask revealing nothing but his pale lips and violet eyes. With a flourish, A.F. removed his black cloak and let it fall to the floor. Underneath, he wore a black suit; a single rose sticking out from his breast pocket.

"But you won't run," A.F. continued, "Never mind the fact that from birth I was trained to kill. No. You won't run, Yuki won't let you. Eiri and I, we understand each other. And, we understand the fact that all of this cat and mouse shit is over. We finish this now."

Faster than sight, A.F. ran out Yuki and tackled him to the ground. From the side, Hiro pounced and pulled A.F. away before shoving him to the ground and trying to stomp on his throat. A.F. grabbed Hiro's foot and twisted it, sending Hiro crashing against the rocky floor. As A.F. rolled over to get back on his feet, Yuki grabbed one of The Apprentice's forgotten daggers and dug deep into A.F.'s back.

A.F. howled in pain before ripping the dagger out, and slashed at Yuki's arm. A thick puddle of blood pooled over and ran in rivers of red, dropping freely to the ground. Yuki stood there for a moment, looking down at his arm and teetering from loss of blood before falling to his knees.

Screaming, Shuichi ran at A.F., only to feel cold, strong fingers wrap around his throat and lift him into the air. Shuichi kicked and fought, but the grip only tightened. The world around him began to grow blurry. Dark spots appeared before his eyes, and just before his entire world would be swallowed into the abyss, he heard A.F. hiss, "From the very start, you have caused more trouble than you can even imagine."

A crack of the whip. That was the sound that shattered the darkness. A.F. dropped Shuichi and stumbled backwards. Looking down, he saw his white shirt stained by a growing circle of blood. He then looked up to see Yuki on the ground, holding a smoking pistol with his remaining good hand. Two more shots. A.F.'s knees were blown out and he dropped to the ground, stunned into silence.

A thin trickle of blood slowly seeped out of A.F.'s mouth as he looked at the three. Eyes glossing over, he blinked and whispered, "You cheated," before closing his eyes and stopping his breath.

Shuichi climbed into Yuki's arms and they kissed. Wiping some dirt off his face, Yuki looked over in time to see The Apprentice slowly stir and look around at his current surroundings. "No!" he screamed as he struggled to break loose the rope that bound him. "What the fuck did you do! Bastards! Son of a bitch, bastards! I'll kill you."

As Yuki aimed the gun at The Apprentice, a voice rose from A.F.'s limp body. "Bullets are but harmless lead. Inanimate, lacking of life. How can something without life truly be able to take from those that are alive?

A.F. rose from the ground, a sot chuckle escaping his throat. Drawing his gun again, Yuki fired another shot, hitting A.F.'s arm. Still laughing, the mad man slowly advanced towards the two lovers. Yuki emptied the gun, pouring shot after shot into A.F.'s flesh, but this did nothing to stop the slow advanced. In the background, the could hear The Apprentice cry out with joy and edge A.F. on. From four feet away, A.F. drew a sword from the hilt connected to his belt. The handle was white gold with the blade embezzled with ancient designs that crawled in vines across the metal. He roe it above his head and smiled at Shuichi and Yuki. "Goodbye," he sneered.

Bright, white lights flooded the darkness of the cave and blinded everyone surrounded by is beam. Stunned A.F. dropped the sword and shielded his eyes while trying to scurry to the back.

A voice sounded over the megaphone; speech broken up by fits of laughter. "A.F.,"  
the voice commanded as the source stepped into the light. His long, blond hair flowing behind him, tied back in a pony tail. "There is no way out. I have a small army of men outside ready to take you down if you even try to escape."

"K!" Shuichi shouted.

A.F. merely laughed. "So am I under arrest? Do you really think there is a prison in the world that can hold me?" he doubled over in laughter.

"You don't need to worry about that," K said as he approached A.F., smiling. "That has already been taken into consideration. Due to your nature, I've decided that I won' send you to prison."

"So a deal?" A.F. said, "Fine, leave now, never come to America again, and we can all walk away from this."

K sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, but there's too much liability in just letting you go free. So, instead, I've decided to sentence you to death."

Before A.F. could raise a word of protest, K pulled out a magnum from the back of his pants, pressed the barrel against A.F.'s temple, and pulled the trigger.

All watched as there was a flash of fire, crack of thunder, and a shower of blood and brains explode from the other side of A.F.'s head as he dropped to the ground. For a few moments, everything was still. Quiet. Kicking A.F.'s body over on his back, K simply whispered, "Anything that can bleed, can die."

The Apprentice screamed as hot tears burst from his. Throwing insult after insult, he only shut up when K pressed the same magnum against his head. "You killed him," he sniffled, "He was the only one who was ever kind to me, and you killed him."

"Now you listen to me," K said, "I don't know who you got here, but you need to go back from where you came. You can't kill. You don't have it in you. If I'm correct, you are now acting A.F. for the crime group, Dark Terror." The Apprentice looked away. "That's what I thought." K said as he cut the binds free.

Sitting up, The Apprentice slowly looked around. He crawled across the cave floor and approached A.F.'s limp the mask, The Apprentice exposed A.F.'s beautiful face. Though the pale flag of death ha been risen above him, he held the pale majesty of white marble used to immortalize gods. Placing the mask on his own face, he rose to his feet.

"Leave," he said, "Dark Terror is no more. Upon my return to New York, I will begin disbanding the organization. As acting head of this group, I will refuse to take on an Apprentice. The title of A.F. will die with me."

There was nothing left to say. Shuichi, Yuki, K, and Hiro turned and began their slow, silent march out of the cave, leaving A.F. to mourn over the body of the only person who had ever shown him love, and the only person whom he had ever loved.

Like on an endless wheel, Love and Hate chase each other. With the destruction of Love, comes the birth of hate. When Hate is broken away, piece by piece, there is but a small ember of love within, waiting to take the dominant place.

So, the group would plan their return to Japan, and resume their own cycle of life. Shuichi and Yuki. Always chasing, but never knowing who is chasing whom.

The End.

After Note:

So there it is. As I said before, you may feel as though the ending was too easy, but, as I said, this story continues on in an epilogue in a way that might put your concerns to ease. And, no, in the Author's Note, that wasn't a typo. Abusive Heart is a trilogy. Though, I've spent so much time working on this Gravitation fanfic, that I've neglected other areas of writing that I want to explore. So, it will be a bit of time before the start of the third Abusive Heart. Until then, you can expect various one shot fanfictions on this sight (maybe even the start of some mini series). Throughout those little stories, I'll be dropping hints about the final installment of Abusive Heart. Well, that's all for now. Thank you for reading, and I hope you've had as much fun as I've had writing it. Make sure to read the epilogue ;)


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

Fujisaki shuffled through the park, looked around, and marveled at the brilliance of the morning. Sighing he turned towards the river and stared out at the glistening water. Just a week ago, he found himself caught in a struggle for life and death, and now... Now, back in his home country, everything felt so peaceful, so calm.

Shuichi was back in the studio recording Bad Luck's next single. Hiroshi and Ayaka were seeing each other again. Now Sakano was running N-G productions with Seguchi in a mental hospital; the official PR statement being that Seguchi suffered from "mental exhaustion." Ryuichi was brought back to Japan to rest at home, and was left under Ark's care by K.

K. The tall blond man with a knowledge of guns and a taste for violence. He was still in America, working things out with his wife.

Clutching his stomach, Fuji struggled to hold back the hot tears that threatened to burst free from the corners of his eyes. It wasn't fair. He let himself love and was spurned in return. Memories of K; holding him, soft lips pressed against his own, and gentle love at night threatened the sanctity of his mind.

Turning away from the river, Fujisaki wiped his eyes clear and continued to walk, eager to try and distract himself from thoughts of his former lover. As he went through the park, he began humming a couple measures of Bad Luck's latest song. A simple melody, but with the right backing, it could prove to be a hit.

Off in the distance, as he hummed, he thought he could hear someone playing the backing. With a few notes of a basic melody, it sounded like someone had made a beautiful, flowing chord structure. Someone with a greater musical mind of his own had breathed emotion into an otherwise dull song.

The more he walked, the louder the music grew. Fujisaki began to sing the song to the steady sound of a bow being pulled across strings. Like silvery wine floating through the air, the music surrounded his head and escorted him closer to the sort. Around the bend, he saw a boy, not much older than himself, standing under a tree and cradling a violin.

"So you're my duet partner, eh?" The boy said. His Japanese was thick and awkward, but the mouth that produced the words broke into a smile that warmed Fuji to his core.

"I guess so," Fuji said softly. "Where are you from?"

"America," the boy laughed, "I suppose I don't exactly blend in well with the locals." The boy was right. Tall, with toned muscle rippling underneath his simple T-shirt. His eyes were a bright blue and his hair the palest shade of blond that Fuji had ever seen. His skin was a slight red, though with the slight glow of a tan that was ready to emerge. It looked as though he had spent most of his life in the dark.

"No, you don't," Fuji chuckled. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," the boy said as he extended his hand, "I'm Adam, Adam Forrester."

Fuji took Adam's hand and shook it. "You said your from America?" Americans always forget to bow.

"Yes, sir," Adam said, laughing again, "Specifically from New York, but I was an apprentice with my former employer, so I traveled a lot."

"What brings you to Japan?" Fuji asked as he sat down on a park bench and looked up at Adam.

"Well," he sighed, "My employer recently went out of business, and I was in his care for such a long time, I don't know. I guess I needed to get away for awhile where I can relax and just focus on playing my music," he lifted up his violin as if to demonstrate. "A lot of my employer's clients were from Japan, so I decided to check it out."

"Well you play beautifully," Fuji said. "I'm a musician myself, in fact, later today, I'm headed to the studio to work on a new single with the band, Bad Luck. If you want, I could bring you in, and after I'm done working with them, we could have a little jam session."

Laughing, Adam shook his head, "I don't want to be a bother to you."

"Not at all! They only play synth-pop stuff. It be nice to create music with someone who has a larger scope."

Another smile, "In that case, I would love to," Adam said as he crouched down and placed his violin in its case. "If you're not doing anything right now, would you like to get a coffee with me? I haven't found a decent place since I got here," he wrinkled his nose and laughed, "I'm picky about things like that."

Fuji's face broke into a wide smile. Thoughts of K vanished as he stood in the presence of this person. Someone so kind, happy, and in love with music. For all the pain he had been through, this magnificent person was brought to him. Every time Adam pushed the hair out of his eyes, Fuji could feel his heart flutter.

"I would love to," Fuji said. Everyone has someone to love except for him. It was his turn to find happiness in another. He could feel his cheeks grow hot and he looked away to hide his blush.

Grass parting under foot, he could hear Adam approach. The closer the footsteps, the faster Fuji's breathing. His heart was racing, his head growing light. When he felt like he couldn't take anymore, he felt long, gentle fingers perch under his chin and lift his head up. So close he could feel Adam's warm breath as he heard English words whispered, "Why are you being shy?" Behind the blue eyes stirred intense passion, his voice dripping with sweet, honey-like seduction.

He watched the thin lips curl into a smile and Adam step back, letting his light laugh lift into the air. "You can't show me a coffee shop with your face hidden like that."

Giggling, Fujisaki nodded in agreement. Adam lifted his violin case and nodded back. Together, the two made their way out of the park and into the chaos of the city. The stench, noise, and rush; unable to touch them as they carried each other in their eyes.

_Finally, _Fuji thought, _Now it's my turn to be happy. _

After Note:

The end of Abusive Heart II: The Cliffs of Dover. I feel as though I need to clear a few things up, though. Just in case during my hiatus, some confusion arose.

A.F. is not any one's real name. Rather it is a title given to the head of the Dark Terror organization. Those that except the title leave their own name behind and everyone just calls them by the title until their birth name is all but forgotten. Though what those intials stand for remains a mystery. (a mystery to be solved in the third Abusive Heart ;) )

A.F. does not possess magical powers. He is not a demon. He is not some abstract force of evil. He is a man. However, part of the training during the Apprentice years is to gut out all humanity from the body and fill it only with a determination for power. He isn't immune to bullets. Merely, he has taught himself to suppress pain. If his wounds were to be left untreated, he would bleed out and die. Or, if a major organ were to be damaged.

A.F. is a title, passed from person to person. In the first Abusive Heart, the A.F. of that story WAS killed when K shot him in the head. That A.F.'s apprentice (whom was never met in that story) disposed of the body, took the mask, and presented himself as A.F.. Dark Terror does this in order to create an illusion of immortality.

While modern A.F.'s do not possess any super natural powers of their own, the counsel that first formed Dark Terror was rumored to have dabbled in the occult. Even at one point trying to leave America and restart again in England, in order to further their powers (this can be seen in a mini-series coming which will be a Kuroshijitsu fanfic.)

The reason A.F. appears to have powers beyond this world is because he is a master of illusions. The effect of mind control over Shuichi was the result of the chemical he drank. It weakened his conscious and unlocked his subconscious where subtle suggestions had been implanted. A.F. never truly had Shuichi under his control, Shuichi subconscious merely thought he did.

And finally! I need a break... Too much Gravitation. This is the reason why I no longer cosplay Yuki, and why it will be awhile before the third one is released. I figure after getting into some other series, and writing fanfics for different characters, I'll be able to get back into the series with the same love for it I had before. (So odds are, I'll end up cosplaying Yuki again, lol)

Anyways, that's all for now. I want to thank you all for reading and commenting. Your feedback really means a lot to me. I hope that you will read some of my other fanfics that will be coming, and that, when the time comes, you'll once again start reading the final instalment in the Abusive Heart Trilogy. Abusive Heart III: Redemption for the Fallen (and I already know the plot :P )

ONE LAST THING (I promise) In case anyone missed it, yes, in the epilogue, that is The Apprentice from the previous chapters of this story. Fuji and he never met, so there's no why they would recognize each other.

Thank you once again, love to you all, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.

- Allen Frost


End file.
